The last chance
by Miyandy Izumi
Summary: SessKag -¿Y si acaso Sesshoumaru fuera tu destino?- preguntó Inuyasha -Entonces diría que estoy destinada a que la vida me odie con todas sus fuerzas-dijo Kagome.
1. Romance

-"THE LAST CHANCE"—

_**¡Hola a todos! Sé que siempre que me quedo como en **_**hiatus _casi permanente en una historia, comienzo otra XD y eso fué lo que pasó exactamente.  
>No he tenido mucho tiempo realmente como para continuar con mis historias y sra. inspiración me abandona cada que quiere ¬¬. Pero espero que les guste esta pequeña y extraña historia que hoy vengo a contarles ^^ Quejas, dudas, sugerencias, maldiciones(?) se aceptan dándole click al botón de hasta abajo SÍ! como review! jojo lindo domingo y para los afortunados... ¡Felices vacaciones! SALUDOS <em>**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, así cómo el mundo de Inuyasha pertenecen sólo a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es MÍA y no permito que la tomen bajo ningún concepto.**

**Atte: ~Miyandy. **

**PD: »narración****«**** / -diálogos- / **_**pensamientos**_** / ****Flash back**** /**

**Capítulo 1.- ROMANCE**

»Era el 3 de diciembre de un año que ya pasó… es poco importante el año para mí, pues me duele más la fecha que menciono, pues a partir de ese día me preocupo tanto por el paso del tiempo que comencé a notar algo que no había visto nunca, la caída de las hojas en otoño, la manera en que la brisa del viento en verano te refresca, la magia que envuelve el cruel invierno y la forma en la que sus ojos ambarinos me enamoraron aún cuando creí que sería sólo de "sus ojos gemelos".

Pero qué equivocada puede estar una sobre enamorarse, sobre el amor, sobre la vida misma y sobre los momentos que dejas pasar lentamente y de los cuales sabes que no volverán jamás; aunque siempre te aferras en creer lo contrario.

En estos momentos yo quisiera haber tenido más tiempo para conocer el mundo, no haber "perdido" tanto tiempo en creer en la veracidad de un amor que fue correspondido a medias, me hubiese gustado haber aprovechado más mi oportunidad de vivir en la época antigua y poder terminar realmente mis estudios; pero nada de eso pudo hacerse.

Todo esto comenzó cuándo decidí volver a casa por unas cuantas semanas para pasar con mi familia el cumpleaños de mi madre… quería irse a viajar por unos días a Kyoto y así poder darse un merecido descanso; por supuesto le avisé a Inuyasha que me quedaría y cómo siempre no obtuve de él nada más que un monosílabo y por parte de mis amigos un vuelve pronto Kagome.

Al principio fueron unos agradables días de descanso, pero tras el quinto día mientras paseábamos por el jardín Shosei-en, sufrí un pequeño desmayo… y sé que desperté en un hospital.

Flash back

-Señorita Higurashi… ¿Señorita Higurashi puede oírme?- escuché a lo "lejos".

-Sí… creo que sí…- dije de lo más despacio y un poco confundida- ¿dónde estoy?-

-Se encuentra en un hospital señorita, sufrió un pequeño desmayo y su familia la trajo y debo decirle que están algo preocupados.-

-¿Por qué doctor, tengo algo malo?-

-Señorita Higurashi dígame… ¿cómo ha estado los últimos días?-

-Pues bien doctor… hace poco me enfermé de una pequeña gripe, tuve un poco de náuseas, me sentí algo cansada, tuve un poco de fiebre y unos cuantos escalofríos; pero supongo que fue gracias a la fatiga que causa la escuela que me enfermé. Por eso mi madre nos trajo a Kyoto, para descansar.-

-Ok. Y pues… ¿sabe si su familia tiene alguna enfermedad que haya sido heredada por generaciones?

-Pues… uno de mis familiares murió de cáncer… pero realmente no estoy muy segura, ¿pasa algo doctor?-

Fue terrible ver el rostro del doctor… pues supe de inmediato que algo estaba mal, pero no quise adivinar lo que ocurría.

-Señorita… sus "síntomas" no son de una simple gripa… y el hecho de que se haya desmayado hace unas horas nos confirma lo que nos temíamos. Usted tiene un tipo de cáncer hematológico… mejor conocido cómo **leucemia**… y debo de decirle que no tiene mucho tiempo de vida, pues al parecer cómo en su familia hay antecedentes de cáncer (no sólo su padre, parece ser que hubo más familiares) y sumando el hecho de su excesivo descuido a su cuerpo, hizo que ésta enfermedad avanzara con rapidez y pues, su sistema está sumamente delicado… debe permanecer en el hospital el resto de sus días. Lo siento.-

Sobra decir que esas no fueron las mejores noticias que he recibido en toda mi vida… fue un golpe bastante duro y sobre todo para mí familia fue aún más difícil aceptar el hecho de que yo tenía unos cuantos momentos a su lado y que pronto debería dejarme ir.

Estuvimos el resto de las vacaciones charlando sobre este asunto y fue que decidieron dejarme en la época antigua… pues lo que más deseaba era morir junto al hombre que amaba.

Fin del Flash Back.

Hoy el hombre quién está a mí lado es una persona que realmente me hace sentir "única" en su vida y no necesariamente fué porque así lo quiso, pero me demostró que puede haber otras formas de cariño, de amor y de querer a más personas sin necesidad de sentir ese amor que nos hace daño o que nos duele o que creemos que debemos sufrir tan sólo por sentirlo.

Éste misterioso hombre de ojos ambarinos y cabello plateado está hoy aquí conmigo, cobijándome con un cálido abrazo, pues el juguetón viento de otoño me ha hecho estremecer un poco y contándo con que gracias a mis bajas defensas y la carencia de medicina moderna, hoy no estoy para mantenerme a salvo a mí misma por mucho tiempo.

Toso un poco y el joven de largos y plateados cabellos se acerca a mi rostro con una mirada llena de preocupación y me besa la frente, para luego abrazarme a él cálidamente y besar mis labios, al separarnos sólo atina a decirme:

-Kagome… gracias por permitirme hacerte feliz en estos momentos que más lo necesitabas, sin darme cuenta yo también necesitaba tú exclusiva compañía y me has hecho afortunado por sólo estar conmigo.-

Fueron más palabras de las que jamás le oí decir, pero estaban tan llenas de ternura que sólo atine a sonrojarme, mientras él volvía a besarme y entre el dulce sabor de sus labios rosando los míos y sus tibias manos acariciándo mi rostro; sin quererlo pero sin poder hacer nada al respecto, me quedé dormida… pensándo que no podía haber en la Tierra mujer más feliz ni momento más perfecto como el que yo compartía con tan increíble personaje.


	2. Inuyasha

-"THE LAST CHANCE"—

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, así cómo el mundo de Inuyasha pertenecen sólo a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es MÍA y no permito que la tomen bajo ningún concepto.**

**¡Hola! Bunas noches-tardes-días a todos... (dependiendo de la hora que sea cuando lean esto) estoy muy emocionada por éste fic y agradezco de sobremanera a TODOS y CADA UNO de USTEDES que has estado leyéndo éste fic y espero que siga siéndo de su totla agrado ^^. Solo una pequeña advertencia en éste capítulo, contiene LEMON así que CUIDADO. Menores... aguas eh?... hace mucho que no escribía lemon y creo que este es uno de los más fuertes que me han salido. **

**Bueno, sin más por el momento, les agradezco su preferencia en éste y mis otros fics, espero que este cap. sea de su total agrado y pues sus comentarios serán más que bienvenidos, ¡disfrútenlo!. SALUDOS!  
><strong>

**Atte: ~Miyandy. **

**PD: »narración****«**** / -diálogos- / **_**pensamientos**_** / ****Flash back**** /**

** Capítulo 2.- INUYASHA**

»En otro lado del bosque otro joven de plateados cabellos caminaba sin rumbo fijo, con la cabeza gacha y en su mirada se alojaba un profundo vacío… pues cierta morena que necesitaba ver desde hacía ya hacía demasiados días no aparecía y eso le inquietaba de sobremanera. «

- Inuyasha -

_La gentil anciana Kaede solía decirme que eran unos pocos meses; pero ni eso lograba quitarme la preocupación. Kagome me había asegurado que sólo sería una semana ¡Siete días por Kami! Siete días que ya había dejado atrás, y después de esos siete días ella jamás volvió… traté de ir a su época, pero su familia me dijo que ella había regresado a mí época; esta fue una gran confusión, al regresar a mi época traté de buscarla, logré captar su aroma en las cercanías del pozo, pero ella ya no estaba… su rastro desapareció en un punto y no logré capturarlo de nuevo. _

_Después volví a su hogar y su familia ya no estaba… se habían ido y no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué había pasado con Kagome y creo que jamás volvería a saber de ella…_

_¿Por qué Kagome? ¿Por qué te fuiste de mí lado?... ¿por qué no regresas?..._

-Debes extrañarla demasiado para que no te alejes de este lugar Inuyasha.- me dijo el monje Miroku, mientras se acercaba a mí con cara de preocupación.

-Éste es un lugar importante para los dos Miroku… y quiero creer que aquí volveré a saber de ella.- le dije algo dolido.

-¿Algún día me contarás qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué vienes tanto a este lugar?... ¿Tiene que ver algo con aquella ocasión en que Kagome te vió con la señorita Kikyou? .- me preguntó con algo de miedo.

No quise responderle nada, creo que la respuesta sobraba.

Y eso era lo que realmente me preocupaba; Kagome me había visto decidirme por Kikyou, me vió abrazarla y decirle que la protegería… sabía que esta decisión nos afectaba a ambos, pero ella tenía su época y yo debía corresponder de alguna forma al amor que Kikyou me mostraba.

Miroku se me quedó viendo un rato más, pero en mí hubo una creciente necesidad de mirar a la nada y sentir la brisa del viento golpear mi cara… y fue entonces que débilmente capté su aroma.

-Kagome…- solté en un susurro bastante duro. Miroku gritó mi nombre, pero no quise escucharlo, me dispuse a correr hacia la dirección en dónde su aroma se hacía más y más intenso… y la encontré varios pasos más lejos, justo en dónde la ví bañarse por primera vez… en aquel lugar en dónde la confundí con Kikyou; estaba tan alegre de verla que me quedé mirándola desde un árbol cercano.

Estaba algo pálida, se sentó con calma a la orilla de aquel riachuelo y bajó sus manos al agua para refrescar su rostro y beber un poco de agua. Estaba hermosa, mi corazón palpitó con fuerza, estaba demasiado feliz, a punto de gritar su nombre y correr a sus brazos para pedirle perdón por como las cosas se dieron y cómo descubrió aquella decisión que ya no quería apoyar más… tenía todo un discurso planeado para ella, pero supongo que lo pensé demasiado… una figura se acercaba a ella y mi sangre hirvió cuando ví a mi hermano acercarse a la morena, tomarla delicadamente por la cintura para después… besarla con un poco de pasión.

No pude evitarlo, después de verlos juntos atravesé con rapidez el poco espacio que quedaba entre nosotros y mientras él se entretenía besándo los dulces labios de MÍ morena… calculé con cuidado y le solté un puñetazo en la cara… obviamente no presté mucha atención en que Kagome era una mujer, puesto que mi golpe la lastimó a ella, estaba más que furioso y una parte de mí disfrutó lanzar a mi medio hermano lo más lejos que pude, pero al verla caer a ella al agua no pude moverme, también se lo merecía por traicionarme.

-¡Inuyasha!- me gritó algo confundida desde el riachuelo.

-¿Cómo puedes traicionarme de ésta manera Kagome?- le dije con muchísima molestia.

-¿Traicionarte?- me preguntó con muchísima sorpresa en su rostro- ¿cómo que traicionarte? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que elegiste a Kikyou?

-Dé… déjala en paz inútil… ella eligió ya y deberías respetar lo que ella decida, así como ella respeta tus decisiones.- me dijo Sesshoumaru.

_No estaba dispuesto a quedarme de brazos cruzados, yo quería que el inútil de Sesshoumaru pagara por el daño que me estaba haciendo… que quisiera el Colmillo de Acero fue un asunto bastante superficial, pues demostró no ser digno de ella; pero con Kagome era punto y aparte, ella estaba CONMIGO, me conoció primero, se enamoró de mí antes de conocerlo a él y además ¡ella me enamoró primero!_

…

Me quedé inmóvil… algo atontado gracias a mí declaración mental… ella ¿qué?

-Déjala en paz Inuyasha, ella ya lo dijo, tú ya decidiste… y ella también ya decidió.- me dijo en un tono muy seguro mi medio hermano.

El viento soplaba de una manera peculiar… seguramente la bella morena describiría esto cómo "juguetón" … Kagome… Kagome… tan sólo pensar su nombre me hizo sentirme en las nubes y mi mente se plagó de todos nuestros recuerdos juntos, todos los momentos que compartimos, la forma en la que se enojaba conmigo, la manera en la que me gritaba, en la que me abrazaba, cómo se preocupaba por mí y hasta la manera en la que lloró por mí una vez… la forma en la que su aroma me embriagó hasta la locura en más de una ocasión y las mil veces en las que nos divertímos mucho en su época.

No podía pensar demasiado… todo era parte de ella y no me había dado cuenta, o tal vez no quería darme cuenta.

Plock. Chap. Chap.

Aquella delicada figura de la que me había olvidado por completo salió con demasiada dificultad del agua… dio con lentitud los dos eternos pasos que necesitaba para salir del agua y cuando logró me miró fijamente, en su mirada había algo que no supe detectar… su mirada no brillaba estaba opaca, su piel estaba más pálida de lo común con ella y bajo sus ojos dos manchas violáceas la hacían lucir… "desgastada".

-Inuyasha… Sesshy tiene razón. Tú decidiste tú propio destino, así como yo decidí el mío, toma- me dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsita de su falda- éstos son los fragmentos de la perla de Shikón que me quedé; te los devuelvo… ¡a partir de ahora no quiero volver a verte nunca más! Espero que seas muy feliz con Kikyou, así como yo lo soy ahora de Sesshoumaru.-

Tras estas palabras en sus bellas mejillas se colocó un bello sonrojo al pronunciar el nombre de ese maldito de Sesshoumaru… así como el pequeño nombre que le dio "Sesshy"… ¿Sesshy?

Miré al susodicho y ví que tenía sus ojos abiertos, en su mirada estaba reflejada la profunda sorpresa y un tenue, casi invisible sonrojo por la forma en la que Kagome habló.

Ella volteó a verlo; cuándo sus miradas se cruzaron pude ver una tranquilidad casi imperceptible en los ojos de Kagome… y un ¿amor?... no, no podía ser amor en los ojos de mi casi hermano… pero había un brillo especial cuándo la miraba y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al mirarla.

El corazón se me rompió en miles de pedazos y no soporté más la escena… sin darles permiso unas molestas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, algo en el pecho me oprimía bastante… mi visión se estaba volviendo como grisácea… mi cabeza daba vueltas y me sentía cómo cuando era un niño humillado por los humanos y por los youkai's… estaba temblando de miedo o algo parecido… y de pronto salí corriendo… Kagome estaba por decirle algo a Sesshoumaru y no quise quedarme a averiguar qué sería… ya era bastante el hecho de ver y oír y hasta sentir todo esto que acababa de pasar, necesitaba ver a la anciana Kaede, de seguro estaba bajo algún extraño hechizo o quizá estaba algo mal dentro de mí… necesitaba verla con urgencia ¡necesitaba desesperadamente respuestas!

»Mientras el joven peli plata corría desesperadamente en busca de respuestas y a la vez, inconscientemente corría del dolor, de la desesperación y de aquella mentira que era más real de lo que él jamás habría conocido… Kagome miraba atentamente a Sesshoumaru y entreabrió los labios para dejar salir un lastimero suspiro… volteó a enfrentar a Inuyasha y se dio cuenta de que éste ya no estaba, así que se derrumbó para llorar amargamente… pues estaba corriendo de ella una de las personas que más amó en el mundo. «

-Kagome… Kagome, ¿estás bien?- me dijo muy cerquita y con un pequeño y casi imperceptible tono de preocupación el peli plata mayor.

-Sí Sesshy, no te... no te… preo… preocupes por mí… voy a… a… estar bien… a tú lado… sin Inuyasha.- y tras decir eso me puse a llorar desconsoladamente, porque sabía que no iba a estar bien… no volvería a estar bien nunca… había renunciado para siempre al que era el amor de mi vida.

-Tranquila linda, todo estará bien… sé que no debió ser fácil para ti mentirle de esa manera, pero era necesario, mi hermano no habría entendido nunca por lo que estás pasando ahora y mucho menos te habría apoyado.- me dijo en voz baja y me acunó tiernamente en sus brazos.- ahora vámos… tenemos que secarte… no es bueno permanecer mojada en tu condición tan delicada.-

Y entonces… mientras Sesshoumaru me cargaba en sus brazos y me introducía a una cómoda cueva… me dí cuenta de mi error y me sentí fatal con Sesshy por haberle hablado de esa manera, aún cuando él me había cuidado con tanto cariño, cuando me había apoyado tanto y hasta me había propuesto su compañía para no estar sola en mis últimos días.

El peli plata me bajó y estaba a punto de quitarme la ropa y lo besé con dulzura en los labios.

-Sesshoumaru… por favor perdóname, de verdad no es lo que parece, es que alejarme así tan de pronto de Inuyasha y de una manera tan brusca… no era lo que esperaba simplemente.- le dije mirándolo fijamente-

Él me sonrió débilmente, pero de una manera demasiado… sexy… -No te preocupes, yo comprendo, no debe ser fácil dejar ir al amor de tú vida...-

No lo dejé continuar… lo tomé de la cara y volví a unir mis labios a los suyos… -Él no es el amor de mi vida… mi madre solía decirme que el amor de la vida es aquél que amas hasta el final de tus días y ese no es Inuyasha… él fue tan sólo mi primer amor.-

Él joven delante de mí me miró fijamente y con algo confusión, yo no pude más que sonreírle tiernamente… ya era hora que él se enterara que también me había enamorado sorpresivamente de él.

-Sesshoumaru… hay un favor que quisiera pedirte… pero quisiera que dejáramos de lado mi enfermedad y si me encuentro delicada… ¿puedo?- le pegunté nerviosa y tímidamente.

-Umm… sí, claro… ehm si puedo, claro que lo haré.-

Me quité lentamente la blusa y él abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirándo con detenimiento mi blanquecina piel y mi sostén… un ligero tono rosado se apoderó de sus mejillas y lentamente enfocó su vista a otro lado, evidentemente molesto.

-¿Qué… qué haces mujer?- preguntó despacito.

-Quiero… quiero que me hagas el amor Sesshoumaru.-

Estas palabras acapararon su atención de inmediato… y me miró con asombro y curiosidad y de sus labios salieron estas palabras:

-Yo… yo… lo siento, pero no puedo…- dijo con voz firme mientras se alejaba de mí y me daba la espalda.- eso… no es algo que no puedo hacer… tú… ehm… eso debe hacerse con alguien que amas… más no por lo delicada que estás.-

Éstas palabras me ofendieron y me lastimaron profundamente, pero pude entender que él no tenía la información completa de mis sentimientos… así que cómo pude me acerqué a él y le abracé por la espalda, removí su larga cabellera y le dejé un pequeño y cálido beso en su nuca.

-¿Y quién te dijo que te lo estoy pidiendo por mi situación?- él volteó sorprendido a verme- Sesshoumaru… yo… yo también me he enamorado de ti- le dije tímidamente- es por eso que te pido esto… quiero ser… tuya… por primera vez… Sesshy… TE AMO.-

Después de esta declaración… no hubo nada más… él me miro con un poco de ternura, sus ojos brillaron y me levantó dulcemente entre sus brazos, me colocó en el suelo frío y salió de la cueva… estaba en shock, creí que me dejaría aquí sola y con mis sentimientos burlados; pero en lugar de eso, volvió con una gran piedra y con ella selló la cueva desde dentro. Ante mi mirada confusa dijo:

-No quiero que nos interrumpan-

Poco a poco prendió una fogata para alumbrar el interior de la cueva.

-Tampoco quiero no mirarte mientras te disfruto lentamente.- y esbozó una seductora sonrisa.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y él se acercó lentamente hasta mí… me besó apasionadamente los labios y poco a poco se quitó su armadura y entre los besos en mis labios, en mi piel y mis débiles gemidos; se quitó lentamente sus ropajes, hasta quedar su torso al descubierto, colocó la prenda en el suelo y me colocó suavemente sobre él.

Después nuestros labios se unieron y entre besos nos separábamos lentamente para mirarnos a los ojos… pasaron varios minutos y yo no pude más que deleitarme con sus labios, sus caricias, sus apasionados besos y aquellos gruñiditos que salían gustosamente de su garganta.

Hábilmente nos despojó a ambos de nuestras ropas y me miró fijamente preguntando si estaba lista… yo me acerqué lentamente y besé su cuello, dándole la afirmación y el permiso que necesitaba y separó lentamente mis piernas y me pidió que cerrara los ojos.

Los segundos pasaron, me encontraba inquieta ¡todo ocurría desfavorablemente lento!

Hasta que de pronto lo sentí… sentí algo duro colándose entre mis piernas hasta llegar a mi pequeña cavidad… una lágrima salió de mi ojo izquierdo… ¡este pequeño movimiento me había dolido mucho!

Y entonces sentí sus manos aferrarse a mi cintura, sus labios aprisionaron apasionadamente los mío y después de dejarlos para poder respirar hondo me dijo sensualmente al oído:

-No te preocupes… no te haré daño… ésta será una mañana que no olvidarás fácilmente… yo mismo me encargaré de ello.-

Sus labios comenzaron a jugar con mi cuello y poco a poco subieron hasta que su lengua encontró mi oído; todo esto era tan nuevo para mí que pronto olvidé el dolor en mí ser, y un calor muy intenso se apoderó de mi cuerpo… después sentí sus labios jugar con mis senos y muchas sensaciones diferentes se agalopaban con fuerza en mi corazón, en mi cuerpo, en mi vientre.

Y comenzó a moverse lentamente, yo sentía con muchísimo placer cómo entraba y salía de mí, arrancándo fuertes suspiros de mí boca… él a su vez suspiraba bajo y cuando se mordía los labios para no suspirar, habían gruñidos que se quedaban atascados en su garganta, pero que eran más que notorios hasta mis odios.

Comenzamos con un vaivén bastante rápido… todo era nuevo para mí, sentía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que no podía pensar claramente.

En un movimiento rápido me levantó del suelo y me colocó entre sus piernas, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y comenzó a levantarme y bajarme, haciendo que sintiera de nuevo su miembro entrar y salir de mí.

Él me miraba con dulzura y deseo, el mismo deseo que yo sentía en ese instante por todo sus ser, me acerqué a él y lo besé apasionadamente, mientras el movimiento no cesaba, sino que se hacía cada vez más veloz.

Y entonces, sentí mis piernas arder levemente, el calor se sentía cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta que una pequeña corriente eléctrica subió por las mismas y se alojó en mi vientre… lancé un largo suspiro y casi noté por algunos segundos un calor dentro de mí; unos segundos más tarde él suspiro de manera muy sexy mi nombre y dentro de mí un calor un poco diferente se mezclaba con las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

Llegamos al éxtasis casi al mismo tiempo y al parecer no importó; nos quedamos así unos cuantos segundos más… sintiendo espasmos golpear la parte más íntima de los dos.

Después cuando la sensación desapareció casi por completo, me recostó de nuevo y él se colocó sobre mi cuerpo, subiéndo y bajándo sus manos de mi cintura a mi cadera y de regreso. Me miraba fijamente y en sus ojos pude percibir el mismo brillo que se asomaba de los ojos de mi madre al hablar de mi padre… entonces descubrí que Sesshoumaru había sido demasiado bueno y tierno conmigo… mi corazón latía con muchísima fuerza, como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho y albergarse en el suyo para siempre.

-Kagome… mi pequeña, frágil y dulce Kagome… Te Amo… te amo con todo mi corazón.- me dijo dulcemente, mientras su labios volvían a acaparar los míos y sus brazos se cerraban alrededor de mi cintura.

Yo no podía sentirme más feliz y correspondí a sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias y su amor… otra vez.


	3. Sentimientos

-"THE LAST CHANCE"—

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, así cómo el mundo de Inuyasha pertenecen sólo a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es MÍA y no permito que la tomen bajo ningún concepto.**

**Hola amantes de esta bella y extraña historia... lamento la demora Un.n como cada fic que escribo, al principio lleva hilo y continuidad... pero suele tener un ligero inconveniente para volver a escribirse (?) jejeje espero que les guste éste cap. SALUDOS!  
><strong>

**Atte: ~Miyandy. **

**PD: »narración****«**** / -diálogos- / **_**pensamientos**_** / ****Flash back**** /**

**Capítulo 3.- SENTIMIENTOS**

Desperté lentamente y una extraña pesadez se alojó en mi cuerpo… era como si hubiese corrido un maratón aún sin haber entrenado, o como si hubiese ido a trabajar por segunda vez.

Estaba demasiado cansada. Con dificultad intenté moverme, pero no conseguí más que abrir mis ojos… el cuerpo me pesaba mucho y sentí una enorme necesidad de estar en el agua, pues así me sentiría más liviana y relajada, ¡caray cómo dolía estar enferma!

De pronto todo a mí alrededor se nubló y comenzó a hacer mucho frío… demasiado diría yo; el cuerpo lo sentía congelado, todas mis extremidades temblaban, el cabello me pesaba como nunca y mis ojos no lograban vislumbrar nada. Pero todo lo demás en mi cuerpo parecía sentir con extrema facilidad.

-¡Auxilio!, ¡Auxilio!, ¡Ayuda!, ¡Ayuda!, ¡Por Kami-sama que alguien me ayude!, ¡Piedad, piedad, me congelo!- comencé a gritar cómo una verdadera loca, pero por alguna extraña razón sentí la necesidad de gritarle a alguien, sentía que me moría ahí mismo y necesitaba a alguien o algo que me ayudara a quedarme en este mundo.-

-Tranquila, tranquila Kagome, ya basta- una voz bastante familiar me trataba de reconfortar, pero no era exactamente la voz que yo necesitaba oír en estos momentos- ¡Sesshoumaru! ¿¡Sesshoumaru, dónde estás!-

-¡Anciana Kaede! ¿Qué le sucede a Kagome?- escuché a un hombre gritar con algo de temor.-

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Y tú qué haces aquí, dónde está tu hermano?-

-¡Primero respóndame qué le pasa a Kagome! ¿Por qué está así? ¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver Sesshoumaru con ella? ¡¿Por qué lo necesita con tanta urgencia?- gritó aquella voz-

-¡Ah… auxilio… me congelo!...- grité, tratando de decirles de alguna extraña y desesperada forma que necesitaba ayuda-

-¡Por favor Inuyasha, deja de hacer preguntas tontas! ¡Ve a buscar a tu hermano, lo necesito con demasiada urgencia!- le dijo enojada la anciana Kaede.-

…

Desperté un poco cansada, sin mi ropa cómo la última vez… no podía recordar desde hacía cuánto tiempo estaba dormida o despierta ni sabía con seguridad si mis recuerdos eran reales o eran simples coincidencias de mi fiebre.

Cuando pude al fin abrir lentamente mis ojos, supe que la anciana Kaede estaba conmigo, me "abrigaron" pero no quisieron vestirme, pues decían que yo gritaba que me moría de frío al tener contacto alguno con mi ropa; en lugar de eso me cubrieron con una gruesa piel de zorro y eso pareció calmarme un tiempo.

-Kagome, que bueno que ya despertaste… pero estoy demasiado preocupada, me temo que tendremos que regresar a tú época y seguir los tratamientos que te recomiendan… la medicina de ésta época no te ayuda mucho y sinceramente creo que morirás más pronto estándo sin las cosas de tú tiempo, es demasiado riesgoso para ti.- me dijo con dulzura y preocupación la anciana Kaede.-

-Quizás la anciana tenga razón Kagome- me dijo fríamente Sesshoumaru, mientras miraba hacia otra dirección- fue una suerte que la encontrara, no sé qué habría pasado si no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo para "ayudarte"-

-¿Pero qué fue con exactitud lo que pasó? ¿Por qué estoy sin ropa?- pregunté con cierta inocencia.-

A Sesshoumaru se le tiñeron levemente las mejillas de un color rosado, una mueca llena de molestia se alojó en sus labios y la forma en que sus ojos se entrecerraron me dieron a entender que había preguntado una imprudencia.

La anciana Kaede miró a Sesshoumaru con algo de picardía y dulzura mezclada en su mirada y con una pequeña gota recorriéndole la sien, me dijo:

-Dejemos eso para después, no es ahora lo importante. Lo que de verdad debería importante es el hecho de que tú salud aquí no va a mejorar Kagome, realmente va a empeorar… es que nosotros no conocemos la enfermedad que tienes cómo la conocen en tú época y mucho menos podemos tratarla como allá… y concuerdo con el joven, no sé qué habría pasado si nada hubiese servido. Entiéndelo pequeña, tienes que regresar a tú época, al menos así debe ser si quieres vivir.-

Tras decir esa frase la anciana agachó la cabeza y en Sesshoumaru pude vislumbrar una mirada bastante cansada, triste, preocupada, incluso un poco de miedo se asomaba de sus impresionantes ojos ambarinos… y se me rompió el corazón ante tal escena y sin quererlo ni pensarlo, estas palabras salieron de mis labios:

-Pero anciana Kaede, yo no quiero irme… no sé si es egoísta o cómo podría llamársele a mi decisión, pero es que yo quise regresar a ésta época. No me siento tranquila pensándo que la medicina del otro lado del pozo podría o no salvarme la vida; no deseo sufrir por un tratamiento que podría o no funcionar… yo quiero estar con ustedes y quiero verlos hasta que el tiempo me gane la batalla y me lleve al lugar de dónde no volveré más.-

La anciana dejó que algunas lágrimas rebeldes salieran de sus pequeños y cansados ojos, Sesshoumaru me miró con odio en su mirada, un odio que no era para mí precisamente sino para las palabras que acababa de decir, palabras que con toda obviedad del mundo, supe que le dolió con una fuerza desgarradora el hecho de que tomara tan a la ligera mi muerte… y sus sentimientos hacia mí.

-Entonces, ¿eso es lo que realmente quieres Kagome? ¿Por eso volviste?... ¿Pero… por qué no me dijiste nada?.-

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba despierta, reparé en aquella voz que se escuchaba mucho más baja de lo que estaba acostumbrada a oírla. Me dio miedo que el dueño de aquella voz fuera otra de mis alucinaciones… y al mismo tiempo me dio miedo de que se hubiese enterado de la verdad.

Al voltear a verlo supe que él no era otra alucinación y en su mirada pude ver el mismo dolor que su medio hermano me había mostrado momentos atrás.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí Kagome?... Yo… yo creí que éramos amigos… pensé que podrías confiar un poco más en mí y que quizás tal vez podría intentar ayudarte… ¡¿Por qué demonios tenías que confiar en él y no en mi Kagome?- me gritó con una notable rabia en su voz… sus ojos jamás dejaron de verme ni siquiera un minuto, incluso cuando no supe qué responderle… sus ojos clamaban respuesta y yo no tenía nada que decirle.-

-Yo… yo… lo siento Inuyasha- le dije con voz queda y agachando mi mirada, realmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué responder ante esto… el impacto de la noticia fue muy grande para mí… pero no fue mi elección ocultarle nada, es sólo que no podía decirle… al mirarlo de lejos supuse que no lograría entenderme y simplemente terminé ocultándoselo.-

Entonces reinó dentro de esa pequeña cueva un sepulcral silencio… uno de esos que la gente odia e intenta evadir a toda costa… de esos en los que sabes que ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo que era antes, aquellos espantosos y dolorosos silencios en los cuales quisieras dar tu vida por volver el tiempo atrás, dónde los momentos felices reinaban tu vida, dónde podrías hasta jurar que la vida podría ser poco más que eterna, tranquila, y hasta pacífica. Pero dicen que la vida te prueba, quizás para saber si eres digna de vivirla o no.

En estos momentos, yo desearía no haber conocido la época antigua, no haberme involucrado casi involuntariamente con Inuyasha, no haber presenciado de nuevo cómo Inuyasha juraba proteger con su vida a Kikyou… ni sentir cómo su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos como muchas veces antes… pero definitivamente no dudaría en que todo volviese a pasar, aún si ella sufría o si hacía sufrir a Inuyasha, pues si esto no hubiese ocurrido jamás se habría enamorado locamente de Sesshoumaru, sintiendo que tal vez y sólo tal vez… ésta sería su _última oportunidad_ para enamorarse.

-Lo lamento mucho Inuyasha… pero lo que tengo es bastante difícil de explicar y de entender, incluso mi familia no ha podido entenderlo del todo… quisiera decirte que seré fuerte, que podría vivir mil años si así lo deseara, que sería tan feliz como antes… y que podría estar contigo como antes, –tras decir esto Inuyasha abrió más sus ojos, creo que ya sospechaba lo que estaba por decirle- … pero no puedo, me temo que ya no puedo Inuyasha, yo… yo tuve alguna vez sentimientos sumamente fuertes por ti, sentimientos que eran demasiado dolorosos cuando te veía junto a Kikyou.-

Él no dijo nada, en su rostro estaba el pánico alojado y parecía que no quería oír lo que yo estaba a punto de decirle, pero comprendí que había ido demasiado lejos intentando esconderme del dolor de verlo con otra… y aún más, del dolor de saber que ya no lo amaba más.

-Inuyasha yo… yo te amé… pero ahora mis sentimientos cambiaron… siento algo muy profundo por otra persona… estoy perdidamente enamorada de tú medio hermano, de Sesshoumaru.-

Ni siquiera me digné a mirarlo, agaché mi rostro ocultando mi sonrojo con ayuda de mi flequillo… ¡estaba tan arrepentida y avergonzada!

Pero por alguna extraña razón me sentía avergonzada por haberme enamorado de su hermano, me sentí como si estuviese traicionándo al hombre que me cuidó por tanto tiempo, que me hacía reír, enojar, que me hacía sentirme plena y no como una extraña en una época completamente diferente y tan distante de la mía.

Pero tampoco estaba mintiéndole, él se dio cuenta de eso aquel día que nos encontramos después de tanto tiempo y yo lo sabía; ya no podía ni quería ocultarlo… estaba completamente entregada a otro hombre… otro hombre que me había llenado por completo desde el primer beso que me dio. Un hombre que a pesar de ser tan diferente a mí, a pesar de que éramos completamente incompatibles y que sabía que desconcertaría a cualquiera a quién lo supiera… era verdad, estaba más que enamorada de otro hombre y no era cómo el primer amor que sentí por Inuyasha… era un sentimiento mucho más profundo y mucho más pleno… y me dolía un poco admitirlo.

Inuyasha dejó correr algunas lágrimas en su rostro… apretó con furia sus puños y habría jurado que estaba a punto de descuartizar a Sesshoumaru; pero no hizo casi nada.

Le dedicó una mirada asesina y fulminante a su hermano mayor, se acercó con lentitud hacía mí y me abrazó con muchísimo cuidado, como con temor a romperme… tras unos minutos, lentamente separó con cuidado su cuerpo del mío, pero dejó a pocos centímetros su rostro de mí y colocó sus manos sobre mis mejillas.

Su tacto, fue más dulce de lo que ni en mis más locos sueños pude sentir y me miró con una profundidad poco característica en él y se acercó lentamente para besarme lenta y apasionadamente, haciéndome disfrutar del dulce gesto con muchísima paciencia y dulzura.

Se alejó de mí y derramó varias lágrimas al ver que no me había inmutado ni un poco su gesto… que no logró provocar ni un poco de amor en mí, ni siquiera logró remover aquel amor que yo sentí por él.

-Lo lamento- le dije mirándolo fijamente.-

-No lo lamentes… fue maravilloso, no te arrepientas de dejarte besar por mí, ¡por favor!- dijo con voz queda y casi inaudible- gracias. Yo también te amo Kagome… no te amé desde siempre, pero si te amé profundamente; quiero que sepas que te amé y te amaré hasta el resto de mis días… lamento haber sido tan cobarde… pero debía corresponder a Kikyou de alguna forma… sería un completo ingrato si no lo hiciera, lo siento.-

Después de eso, me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, se alejó de mí y antes de salir completamente de la cueva se giró para mirarme y dijo:

-Cuídate, trata de hacer lo posible para vivir… anciana Kaede cuídela por favor. Y tú-dijo volteando a ver a su hermano- si me entero que la dañas, la abandonas o incluso le haces gestos… vendré a matarte ¿entendido?, no tienes idea de la suerte que tienes…. ¡felicidades!-

Y salió para siempre de la cueva y de mi vida… jamás volví a verlo ni a saber de él…

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los reviews! WOW! O.O 6 en un cap.! hahaha son más de los que nunca tuve D; pero de verdad muchas gracias!<br>**

LUCIA Y SHADOW:** Listo! algo tarde, pero espero le meta emoción a la historia (?) jejeje espero te guste, un saludo.  
><strong>

AZULDCULLEN: **Jejeje siii a mí también me encantaría... pero... bueno, bueno, no quiero arruinar lo que tengo pensado para el fic hehehe... justamente me estoy haciéndo fan de los finales tristes u.u así tipo "un grito de amor desde el centro del mundo"; pero si quieren pueden aportar ideas de cómo quisieran el final de esta historia y no sé, sino se me ocurre cómo juntarlos todos, podría hacer un cap. especial complaciéndolos a todos ^^. Saludos! espero te guste este cap.**

ANA ELI: **Lista la actualización! espero les guste y me tengan paciencia... es algo difícil lidiar con Sesshoumaru y mis ideas románticas que no van mucho con él jojo. Saludos!**

HEKATE AMA: **Gracias, muchas gracias. Hahaha ps io también quiero consolarlo ;D pero por ahora eso lo hará Kagome... mmm no lo hago sufrir! sólo pongo un poco a prueba su "rudeza" y su caparazón hehe... y pues el final no lo decido, pero se vale aportar ideas hahaha. Un saludo, hermosa semana!**

NATSUMI NO CHIHARU: **¡Claro que tiene continuación! sería un tormento y una locura no seguirlo hehe, que bueno que te gusto, espero siga siéndo de tu agrado. Saludos.**

DAMALUNAELY: **Gracias, aunque juro que no siempre será tierno O.o Saludos!**

**Bueno queridas lectoras (y queridos lectores anónimos tambien), espero que el desarrollo de la historia les guste, no sé si este será un fic muuuy largo como a los que me acostumbro, pues las palabras salen solas y escribo mucho (cosa que me encanta) pero no sé si dará mucha historia o poca, pero les aseguró que será muy entretenida y si acaso fallo en mi cometido, no se preocupen... para eso Rumiko decidió dejar a Kagome con Inuyasha ;D jajajaja. Un saludo desde México hasta donde quiera que se encuentren, gracias por leer y espero siga siéndo de su agrado, nos leemos el próximo capítulo! n_n**

**~MiyandY~**


	4. La vida en diez segundos

-"THE LAST CHANCE"—

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, así cómo el mundo de Inuyasha pertenecen sólo a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es MÍA y no permito que la tomen bajo ningún concepto.**

**HOLA! Vengo de prisa, con un capítulo extremadamente pequeño... espero que no les moleste... pero verán de qué se trata ^^ SALUDOS! Linda semana! Atte: ~Miyandy. **

**PD: »narración****«**** / -diálogos- / **_**pensamientos**_** / ****Flash back**** /**

**Capítulo 4.- LA VIDA EN DIEZ SEGUNDOS.**

**-KAGOME-**

_**UNO:**__ Tras unos días, unos ojos ambarinos me miraron confundido, adolorido… con rabia, con desdén, con amor, con sueño, con pesadez; en fin… con mil emociones trabadas en su garganta y tratando de salir presurosas a través de su garganta, intentándo aminorar la carga tan pesada que cierta noticia acababa de alojarse en su corazón a través de un desgarrador gruñido que tardó poco en convertirse en un rugido y segundos después en un grito de dolor contenido._

…

_**DOS: **__Sango, Shippou, Miroku, Kirara, la anciana Kaede, me miraron con daño en sus ojos. Lloraban, llevaban llorándo horas y parecía que el dolor de sus corazones no desaparecería nunca… porque de alguna manera, jamás iban a perdonarme lo que casi sin querer provoqué._

…

_**TRES: **__Un minuto de silencio… un silencio sepulcral inundó la noche, la Luna que en otros momentos habría lucido hermosa pareció mofarse cruelmente de mí; ésta noche estaba llena, de un color amarillezco parecido a sus ambarinos ojos y la noche estaba limpia, llena de estrellas._

…

_**CUATRO: **__El cielo se confabuló con el Universo, estaba limpio, limpio, las estrellas adornaban aquella cosa negri-azul que se alzaba imponente sobre nuestros cuerpos.  
>Cualquiera diría que se estaba preparando para sobrecoger a una estrella más… sería la perfecta bienvenida… pero ésta estrella nunca llegaría allá arriba.<em>

…

_**CINCO: **__El viento, ésta noche no aligeraría mi carga cómo tantas otras noches lo habría conseguido, sino que se encargaría de dar el toque sepulcral y perfecto para lo que tendría que enfrentar… ésta noche soplaba furioso en mi dirección…_

…

_**SEIS: **__Cuervos. Sólo eso faltaba para dar el golpe final a mi corazón, aquella noche en dónde deseé con fuerzas no haber sido Higurashi Kagome… o mínimo no haberme enfermado de ésta manera para que no estuviese la época antigua sufriendo lo que se estaba sufriendo ahora._

…

_**SIETE:**__ Frío… cada vez que ocurren éste tipo de cosas, hace mucho frío ¿por qué será?, ¿tendrá que ver con la gélida temperatura de los cuerpos?_

…

_**OCHO:**__ Aquella mueca de sorpresa y de dolor, aquella mueca que se alojó en mi rostro al ver lo ocurrido, tras haber escuchado lo que Sesshoumaru intentaba reclamarle, la razón de su enojo, que no lograba entender del todo y no es que intentara ocultarla tras la falsa modestia, es sólo que realmente no encontraba razón para tanto dolor, y tanto odio escondido._

…

_**NUEVE: **__El cuerpo… SU cuerpo… la manera en la que se veía tan indefenso, tan inútil, tan… perdido en el tiempo… la forma en la que entendí que no volvería a verlo más, aquella sensación de haber perdido una parte importante de mí; una parte que no era medible, pero que no por eso dejaba de doler, de sentirse importante y… necesaria en mi vida._

…

_**DIEZ: **__La muerte… SU MUERTE, la forma en la que Inuyasha decidió despedirse de nosotros para no caer en la tentación misma de tratar de recuperarme.  
>Justo SU manera de rendirse, de dejarle el camino libre a su hermano y de cómo le gustaría pensar que me haría feliz a mí, justo cómo yo le hice feliz al permitirnos un momento íntimo, un beso… un eterno beso que durará para siempre en nuestras memorias… y su corazón cómo un gran y preciado tesoro… para toda la eternidad.<em>

_**UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO, CINCO, SEIS, SIETE, OCHO, NUEVE, DIEZ...( -)  
><strong>_

_Diez segundos en los que tardé en descubrir hasta dónde podría llegar aquel hombre que amé un día... tan sólo por hacerme feliz._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHRISTYM: <strong>¡HOLA! Em.. gracias, aunque creéme ESO no es nada... jajajaja lo siento... es que las canciones me obligan a ser mucho más cruel (?), espero que te siga gustándo la historia y espero que esto no sea más triste o cruel. Un saludo!_

_** AZULDCULLEN:** ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Claro! Esa es una propuesta que sigue en pie! se aceptan sugerencias jejeje. Espero te siga gustándo, un saludo!_

_**HEKATE AMA:** ¡Pues sí! En todo el anime Sesshoumaru jamás mostró tanta debilidad! (salvo con Kagura o Rin y no digamos que eso fue mucho!), ya se lo merecía! ;D bueno... bueno... no sé si se salvará n.O aunque esperemos que sí... y sí, pobre Inu... tentó a su suerte. jejeje un saludo! espero siga gustándote.  
><em>

_**DAMALUNAELY:** ¡No esperes más! Aquí esta ésta cortita conti! ^^ Un saludo!_

**Ejem... espero no me maten por esto, debía ser así... ese era un lado que no había explorado de Inuyasha y me gistó mucho -^^- y pues... no andaba tan corta de imaginación cómo se imaginan... aunque admito que me pasé un poco con la narración U^^ hehe. **

**Pues... comentarios BIEN RECIBIDOS! ^^ agradezco mucho a los lectores anónimos GRACIAS! pero no sean malos... de vez en cuando me dejarían un review? de verdad muero de curiosidad por saber su opinión con esta extraña historia... y pues espero la sigan disfrutándo, así cómo yo disfruto escribiéndola ^^.**

**PD: Si leen mis demás fics, una enorme DISCULPA... están en _hiatus_ temporal... nos los abandonaré, pero deseo terminar éste fic primero... será mi prioridad, así tendré la mente más fresca para seguirlos. GRACIAS! que tengan una hermosa media-semana!  
><strong>


	5. Kikyou

-"THE LAST CHANCE"—

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, así cómo el mundo de Inuyasha pertenecen sólo a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es MÍA y no permito que la tomen bajo ningún concepto.**

**Ajajá! He vuelto... y un capítulo triste me mandó mi cerebro... si quieren sentirlo más "mortal" escuchen la canción "ONE MORE TIME, ONE MORE CHANCE" de la película 5cm por segundo... obviamente está en japonés y con subtítulos... fue la que escuché para inspirarme en este cap. Espero que les guste. SALUDOS! Atte: ~Miyandy. **

**PD: »narración****«**** / -diálogos- / **_**pensamientos**_** / ****Flash back**** /**

**CAPÍTULO 5.- KIKYOU.**

» ¡Qué simple y que sencillo sería decir que Kagome no se "murió" con él en el momento en que vió el cuerpo de Inuyasha atravesado por su propia espada y con una sonrisa surcada en su pálido rostro… y una lágrima recorriendo su ambarino ojo! Y aún más simple hacerles creer que el mismo Sesshoumaru no estuvo a punto de matarla por el espectáculo que veía… porque muy en el fondo de su ser estaba dolido por ver muerto a su hermano… porque a pesar de todo, él lo quería… ¿cómo no quererlo si era su hermano? Porque la mala decisión fue tomada por su padre, no por Inuyasha… porque su madre había sufrido, pero no fue culpa del peli plateado, porque simplemente la otra mitad de Sesshoumaru había desaparecido del mundo… y de eso sí había un culpable.

Sesshoumaru sorprendió a los presentes al acercarse al gélido cuerpo de su medio hermano, abrazándolo con ternura, como si hubiesen compartido su infancia, como si hubieran jugado durante años, como si hubiesen ido al parque con su padre… como si hubieran compartido más que la tentación por obtener la misma espada… y a la misma mujer.

El pecho de Kagome se comprimió más que de costumbre y muy en contra del espectáculo que ya no quería dar, se desmayó.

Cuando despertó casi se desmaya de nuevo; se encontraba en el suelo, no sabía exactamente en dónde, pero se vió a sí misma mirándola con enojo… creyó que se había vuelto loca… estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar… abrió la boca y en ese instante su reflejo habló:

-Debes estar contenta… después de haberle roto el corazón a Inuyasha… ahora que se quitó la vida ya puedes ser feliz con Sesshoumaru –Kagome se sorprendió, la voz era fría y distante, fue entonces que recordó que ella era una reencarnación y fue que reconoció a Kikyou frente a ella-

-¿Ki… Kiky… ou? ¿Qué haces aquí? –le respondió la joven como pudo.-

-¿Qué más quieres que haga aquí Kagome? Estaba tratando que Inuyasha no cometiera una estupidez… pero la falta de almas me atrasó más de la cuenta y mira… he llegado tarde. –La joven la miró fríamente y la abofeteó- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? –Le gritó con fuerza- ¡él hombre que más he amado en este mundo está muerto y tú cómo si nada hubiera pasado! ¿Acaso de verdad deseabas su muerte?-

Kagome se quedó sin palabras, primero porque jamás se le cruzó por la mente que Kikyou se aparecería ante ella, segundo por la bofetada tan fuerte que recibió y tercera… porque las palabras que le dijo la joven la lastimaron profundamente, ella se estaba confundiendo, no había otra razón para explicar lo que estaba pasando… ella tenía que entender que Kagome no quería más que Inuyasha fuera feliz con su primer amor, pues ella ya no le iba a dar la carga tan pesada de quedarse esperando por ella, la mujer que ya no lo amaba más.

-Kikyou… yo… esto no… -le trataba de decir mientras lágrimas de dolor corrían por su rostro- estás equivocada, no sé qué te haya dicho Inuyasha…

Pero no pudo terminar, una segunda bofetada atacó su rostro, haciendo girar su rostro y tumbándola completamente al suelo, quedando con el cuerpo completamente en la tierra.

-¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre! –Le gritó con toda la furia que sentía en su cuerpo- ¡Es tú culpa que él esté muerto! ¿Sabes que me buscó para decirme que deseaba quitarse la vida?  
>¡ME DIJO QUE NO DESEABA MÁS ESTAR EN ESTE MUNDO NI EN ESTA VIDA PORQUE TÚ YA NO LO AMABAS MÁS! ¡ME DIJO QUE ÉL SE HABÍA DADO CUENTA DE QUE HABÍA SIDO UN COBARDE POR ATENDER PRIMERO A LO QUE ÉL CREÍA ERA SU DEBER ANTES DE ATENDER A AQUELLO QUE TU LE ENSEÑASTE A USAR!... su corazón. –Le dijo en un susurro, puesto que de tanto gritar, su voz se apagó, pero eso no evitó que no se notara bastante dolor en ella- Él se quitó su vida para no renacer… él dijo que quería irse directo al infierno, porque no soportaría vivir más vidas pensándo que no importara nada de lo que hiciera… porque su destino no era estar contigo… ni en esta vida, ni en ninguna. Quiso hacer lo que yo hice una vez por él, sacrificó su propia vida por amor… pero al menos yo lo hice para estar juntos en la siguiente vida… pero él… al matarse con la espada que debía proteger a los humanos selló su propio destino. Si un demonio o un hanyou se matan con una espada forjada por Totosai que tiene como propósito proteger… no volverá a vivir ninguna vida, estará en mundos paralelos… como fantasma… para toda la eternidad.-<p>

Tras decir esto, Kikyou se paró, llorándo desconsolada se alejó de ella y entre sollozos logró decir: "no mereces ser mi reencarnación" en un tono apenas audible para ella.

Kagome no daba crédito a lo ocurrido… era demasiada información para su maltrecho y frágil corazón.

Se sentía fatal, y eso era poco; estaba sola, pero no lograba recordar dónde estaba… aún se encontraba bastante aturdida.

Cómo pudo se logró poner de pie y alzó su mirada al cielo, que aún se encontraba con estrellas y con la Luna adornando la noche; creyó entender por el azul obscuro del cielo que eran altas horas de la madrugada y el frío le caló hasta los huesos.

Se giró lentamente para observar el pozo devora huesos que conectaba su época y la época antigua y un dolor oprimió su pecho; lo más seguro es que "sus amigos" ayudaran a Kikyou a trasladarla hasta allí, así que era más que obvio lo que tenía que hacer y sin dudarlo un segundo Kagome Higurashi regresó a su época«

-SESSHOUMARU-

_Ver a mi medio hermano muerto por su propia espada no fue lo más satisfactorio que pude haber visto… _

_Cuando me dijo que era un afortunado por tener a mi lado a Kagome, supe que no estaba bromeando, sabía que él estaba dispuesto a alejarse para permitir que Kagome fuese feliz porque así ella misma lo deseaba. Incluso llegué a pensar que lograría ser feliz con el cadáver y se permitiría dejar de hacer estupideces._

_Pero cuando la anciana llegó a avisarme de su muerte no pude más que gritar de furia, porque de verdad me dolía… y me dolía aún más que lo hubiese hecho por la mujer que yo amaba con todas mis fuerzas… que lo hiciera por Kagome._

_Ella no debería tener en el alma la crueldad del cadáver, pero sin duda ella tenía un poco de culpa por lo que le había pasado a mi hermano pequeño; porque a pesar de los celos que sentía porque mi padre prefiriera a un mitad demonio que a su primogénito, he de decir que siempre me enseñó a amarlo, por ser simplemente mi hermano._

_Pero no podía entender el porqué había tomado tal decisión, sus propios amigos tampoco lo entendían… el monje me dijo que él sólo logró decirles que cuidaran de Kagome, que la ayudaran a ser feliz, que nunca la dejaran sola y que cuando le preguntaron el porqué sólo dijo que era __**por amor a ella.**_

_La exterminadora no quiso decir nada y el pequeño zorro ni siquiera logró articular palabra._

_La anciana tampoco fue de mucha ayuda, puesto que ni siquiera pudo verlo con vida._

_La cabeza me daba vueltas… no quería aceptar que mi familia estaba muerta, que me encontraba completamente solo… y al mismo tiempo un dolor me oprimió el pecho, porque sólo podía entender que tenía a una mujer humana a mi lado, una mujer de cabello azabache que amaba con todas mis fuerzas y que al mismo tiempo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas por haber matado a mi único hermano._

_Lloré, lloré como nunca volvería a llorar… como no quería recordar que podía hacerlo y fue entonces que decidí ir y hablar con el cadáver… aquél que me dio la solución exacta de lo que debía hacer, después de contarme cómo "corrió" a mi morena a su época, cómo acabaría con Naraku y cómo le devolvería la vida a Inuyasha._

-Eso que sugieres mujer es demasiado arriesgado, –le dije medio componiendo mi semblante, no lloraría enfrente de ella, ella también tenía algo de culpa por lo que le había pasado a mi hermano- ni siquiera creo que sea algo que se pueda lograr.-

-Mira Sesshoumaru –me dijo fríamente- si tu quieres dejar morir a mi reencarnación ¡Házlo!, yo no deseo hacerle daño, para mí no vale la pena… pero quiero destruir al maldito de Naraku, si él no se hubiese interpuesto en mi camino, en estos momentos tu hermano estaría con vida, Kagome no habría llegado nunca y yo jamás habría muerto, nos habríamos evitado demasiadas desgracias. Creo que es la única solución posible…-

Yo me quedé pensándo detenidamente su plan… era demasiado arriesgado y descabellado, sin contar que era algo improbable que lográramos hacer todo esto a tiempo.

-Mira, se que la amas de verdad –dijo con un toque de algo en su voz, muy parecido a la dulzura- y ella te ama justo con la misma intensidad… pero está a punto de acabársele la vida, está a punto de no volver a verte más… yo sólo quiero ser feliz con Inuyasha y tú mereces ser realmente feliz con ella… y ella merece ser feliz con el hombre que ama. Y Onigumo merece la muerte misma y merece vagar en éste mundo como el maldito bandido que es. ¿Qué dices, me ayudarás? Los mismos amigos de Inuyasha, así como mi hermana Kaede están de acuerdo con esto y nos ayudarán. –dijo ella.-

-Pero… si esto en verdad es para beneficio de todos… ¿Por qué Kagome tuvo que regresarse a su época? –Le pregunté dudoso… estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo convenciéndome-

-Verás… ella no lograría soportar más tiempo aquí, no lograría sobrevivir… trataremos de hacer todo esto lo más pronto posible, pero si ella llegara a estar más tiempo sin su tratamiento, no lograría sobrevivir y serían dos personas las que no volverían de la muerte hasta su siguiente vida y sé que no serías capaz de esperar mil años más hasta que te topes con ella de nuevo, con otra forma humana y ocultándole el demonio que eres.-

Ella tenía razón, tenía que hacerlo, se lo debía a mi hermano… se lo debía porque él mismo se sacrificó, pero a pesar de todo merecía ser feliz, merecía estar con la mujer que amó. Merecía ver el paso del tiempo y sobretodo merecía estar conmigo de nuevo… si esto funcionaba, lograría salvarlo y salvar a Kagome…

»Acepté el trato con aquella mujer, pero no le dije que había un plan secreto dentro del plan que ella había hecho. Pues yo averiguaría en ese lapso de tiempo si realmente amaba a Kagome o sólo sentía lástima por su condición, su fragilidad y su olor a muerte que despedía de su cuerpo y de su pálido rostro, si descubría que en mi corazón había realmente amor para ella entonces buscaría la manera de salvarla con el deseo de la perla de Shikón… pero si no había una gota de sentimientos genuinos para ella, la dejaría morir y yo seguiría mi vida… me alejaría de su recuerdo, su voz, su débil aroma, su dulzura, su cuerpo… y de su manera de amar… me alejaría de cada centímetro de esa mujer humana y me dedicaría a vagar hasta las lejanías del abismo, para no volverme a "enamorar" de nadie más.

Caminé con la mirada fija en el horizonte… nunca supe en qué momento se había puesto el cielo de color dorado… otra noche estaba por caer… me sentí solo, pero con una fuerte esperanza de poder tener a alguien a mí lado que me cuidase y me quisiese tanto como mi padre quiso a esa mujer humana; jamás creí que de quién dependiera mi felicidad fuera de una mujer humana justamente… la historia volvía a repetirse, pues yo estaba a punto de dar mi vida si así fuese necesario por proteger a aquella mujer… aquella mujer que despertó lástima en mí al verla tan sola, tan necesitada de amor y cariño, de comprensión; esa mujer que desprendía tanta soledad y que tenía miedo de ella.

Aquella que pudo en otro momento ser la mujer de mi hermano y que a mí me hubiese importado poco más que un cuerno… pero que ahora me confundía de tal manera, que hizo despertar en mi tal pasión y tal cariño, ella justamente quien hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza al tenerla entre mis brazos, mientras me rogaba que la hiciese mía… para siempre **mía.**

Me dejé caer en las raíces de un viejo árbol, pues decidí ocultar mis temores y mis miedos, mis dudas y los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón en el bosque… con mi presencia misma rondando el bosque entero, sabía que nadie se atrevería a molestarme. «

-KAGOME-

»Volver a mi época fue más simple de lo que creí. Simplemente sentí la paz que tanto buscaba con tan sólo sentir el ambiente tranquilo y solo, el templo estaba vacío, mi madre me había dicho que habrían de irse a vivir a un lugar lejos de mí, pues no querían sufrir con mi enfermedad.

Afortunadamente mi madre hizo arreglos para que mi casa no fuera destruida… no sé si ella sabía que tarde o temprano yo volvería y quería que tuviera un lugar dónde quedarme… mi abuelo se encargó de avisar a mis amigas de mi enfermedad, en estos momentos deben creer que ya he muerto, si supieran la verdad sabría que estoy muerta en vida.

Aún no puedo creer que Inuyasha esté muerto, que los que se decían mis amigos hicieran lo posible por regresarme a mí época y que el hombre de quién yo me había enamorado perdidamente hasta perder la cordura, no fuese capaz de despedirse siquiera… de verme, de hablarme, de decirme algo antes de abandonarme a mi propia suerte, de seguro debe odiarme en estos momentos… y si acaso deseara mi muerte, no lo culparía. En estos momentos yo misma deseo morir también.

Me adentré a mi casa para tomar un refrescante baño… quise cambiarme de ropa y dormir un poco, pues estaba demasiado cansada y agotada… me sentía más frágil de lo normal… quería dormir.

…

A la mañana siguiente busqué a un doctor y decidí seguir el tratamiento que me recomendaron… obviamente fui regañada, pues el doctor encontró restos de hierbas y brebajes naturales en mi cuerpo, quién me dijo que esto era más dañino que benéfico, pues en lugar de tratar de "erradicar" la enfermedad, la hacían avanzar tratando de curar por partes mis dolores y mi toz o gripas, haciendo que las otras defensas de mi cuerpo se debilitaran aún más.

Pasaron con dificultad dos meses… dos meses en los cuales logré recuperar mi antiguo semblante, dos meses en los que ya no quería saber nada de tratamientos… hubo veces en las que no logré ni pararme de mi cama y tuvo que venir el doctor a mí casa a auxiliarme… dos meses en los que lloré noche tras noche la muerte de Inuyasha y mi separación de Sesshoumaru.

Durante ese tiempo no logré ir ni por error a la época antigua, aún me sentía con culpa y tenía miedo de enfrentarme a mis acciones… afortunadamente lograba ocuparme el día entero entre pláticas, tratamientos y paseos por Japón… ya no me importaba si acaso llegase a morir, sólo deseaba ver mi país, vivir mis últimos días, poder ver el Sol cómo salía y alumbraba la vida de miles de personas en el mundo cada mañana y ver cómo la Luna hacía lo mismo por las noches; el tiempo perdió importancia para mí, todo se dividía entre el dolor de mi enfermedad y el de mi soledad, así que aproveché lo poco que me quedaba y le resté importancia a lo demás… sólo quise vivir mi vida, tranquila, sola, pacífica, intentándo olvidar el hecho de que tenía el corazón roto, que mi familia estaba lejos y que quizás nunca más volvería a verla, que mis amigos que querían y no podían volver a verme, quizás por su deseo o por su creencia de que yo ya me encontraba muerta y que mi primer amor, había dado su vida entera por mí… y sólo por mí, para hacer algo que nunca me esperé… hacerme feliz, aún si de eso dependía que yo no volviera a verlo más, a discutir con él, a disfrutarnos como niños como tantas veces entre riñas y gritos lo hicimos.

Me dolío saber que jamás volvería a escucharlo gritar, que no volvería a verlo sonrojado o nervioso o celoso… me dolió saber que no logré ayudarle en su misión, que no pude ayudarle a juntar la preciosa joya que ambos ayudamos a hacer fragmentos, que no logré ayudarlo ni a él ni a nadie a destruir al creador de sus infortunios y maldiciones, y en cierta forma me sentí vacía.

-Kagome, por favor perdóname… ¿me prometes que no llorarás más? Por qué, realmente deseo que seas feliz… aún a pesar de que sea con mi hermano. –Dijo un joven de cabellos plateados a una atónita Kagome-

-¿ ¡I… Inuyasha! ? –Dijo la joven de cabello azabache- ¿Qué… qué significa esto?-

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! A ver ¿qué les pareció el cap.? ¿Me dirán en un review verdad? jejeje bueno, comentarios!:<strong>

**TRIXXI PIXXI:**_ Jeje, gracias (llora de emoción) y pues si pobre... no quería, pero parte de mí dijo que merecía que sufriera tan sólo un poco por haber lastimado a Kagome miles de veces! Espero que éste cap. te guste jeje, porque cambiaron muchas cosas ;D saludos!_

**DAMALUNAELY:**_ Hola! pues sí, veo que no lo esperaban y que quizás no les agradó del todo... pero fiel a mis antiguas locuras quise poder hacer las posibilidades más dolorosas para la joven, ¿será que puede aguantarlas? ojalá que sí ^^ saludos!_

**AZUL D CULLEN: **_Hola! gracias de verdad... ^^ pues eso intento, que la historia siga siéndo interesante, pero tiene un toque triste que no quiero dejar... aunque si admito que trataré que siga siéndo tierno, pues esa es la finalidad con las historias de amor no crees? que empalaguen de amor y que logren hacernos sentir lo bello del sentimiento jop. saludos!_

**CHRISTYM: **_Hola! bueno, eso quería... supongo que a veces el dolor nos hace llegar y ver las cosas de manera inesperada... ésta historia da de nuevo una vuelta en éste cap, ojalá que no les moleste O.o y pues sí... pero no... XD a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de dejar que Inuyasha se quede con kikyou... ¬¬ y pues, también quería hacerla sufrir por mala onda, pues creo que es una maldita por no dejar ser feliz a Inuyasha... ok, se sacrificó por amor, pero... era mejor darse por vencida o eso creo yo. jejeje Ojalá haya sufrido lo suficiente (?) aunque me está convenciéndo de hacerla feliz también ¬¬ . Saludos!_

**Ok esos fueron todos, GRACIAS! espero que se hayan aclarado un poco sus dudas, aunque igual generé más jeje. Gracias también y de nuevo y por siempre a todos los lectores anónimos, a los lectores que dejan review, a los que siguen fiel ésta historia... GRACIAS! nos leeremos el siguiente ^^ son mi adoración! miles de bendiciones por ser lindos y leerme ^^ Saludos desde la CD. de México hasta dónde les lleguen éstas palabras, linda semana! bye.  
>PD: no me maten! mejor dejen review ;D jaja bueno, dejenlo sólo si quieren o si tienen preguntas, reclamos o peticiones para la autora XD bye!<strong>_  
><em>


	6. Momentos

-"THE LAST CHANCE"—

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, así cómo el mundo de Inuyasha pertenecen sólo a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es MÍA y no permito que la tomen bajo ningún concepto.**

**Hola! gracias por los reviews de el "momentos" anterior... lo prometido es deuda y aquí está la "segunda parte" de éste cap. espero que les guste ^^ disfrútenlos!  
><strong>

**Atte: ~Miyandy. **

**PD: »narración****«**** / -diálogos- / **_**pensamientos**_** / ****Flash back**** /**

** CAPÍTULO 6.- MOMENTOS. **

KAGOME

-Flash back-

»El día que llegué a la época antigua tras saberme enferma me sentí completamente sola y abatida. No había nada en éste mundo que me doliera más que alejarme de mí familia y quedarme en una época totalmente diferente a la mía tan solo para no morir sola; sería una tortura de mi parte pedirle a mi familia que viviese la enfermedad conmigo, y más con la verdad ante mis ojos: mi madre estaba desconsolada, Souta sentía que yo me había ido ya aún cuando me veía a los ojos… mi abuelo, él se sentía completamente derrotado, cómo si al jugar con las enfermedades me hubiese caído una gran maldición, castigo por sus mentiras.

Mi familia no podía soportar el dolor de que yo partiría de éste mundo en cuestión de momentos. Y yo no sería la desgraciada que los haría sufrir hasta el cansancio tan sólo por no haberme cuidado como debería.

Por eso tomé la extraña decisión de "alejarme" de mi familia y de morir con la persona que amaba, o que por lo menos creía yo amar con una infinita locura… pues aunque la idea de dejar éste mundo me aterraba, me sentía aún más devastada de alejarme para siempre de Inuyasha, de aquel hombre mitad bestia que me hizo ver más allá de mis impulsos, me hizo conocer mis propios celos, de saber hasta dónde llega mi propia ternura y de qué tan maravilloso es sentir poco y nada por una persona, aún a pesar de saberte derrotada por una persona que jamás volverá a tener pulso ni un cuerpo humano.

En el momento en el que llegué, supe que mi poca vida terminaría pronto, supe que todo cambiaría de manera drástica y brusca, que no podría ya volver a disfrutar de todos esos pequeños y grandes detalles que la vida me ofrecía gustosa y que yo no quise ver con seriedad… ¡vaya error!

El tiempo nunca fue significativo en mi vida, hasta el momento en el que me enteré de que ya no volvería a sentir el paso de las horas, los años, los momentos que significaron y representaron lo más hermoso y maravilloso de mi vida, nunca más.

Y creo que no fue ese el mejor momento para regresar a la época antigua… pues al salir del pozo, con mis pocas pertenencias y ver a los enormes árboles ondeando bajo la cálida brisa y bañados tibiamente por unos rayos bajos y cálidos del sol… justo cómo aquel día en el que volví al lado de Inuyasha… para pedirle que me dejara estar a su lado… para verlo feliz.

No noté el momento en el que comencé a llorar con amargura y dejé fluir la tristeza que me aprisionaba el corazón lastimosamente.

Me sentí desfallecer… mi cuerpo pesaba más que de costumbre, me sentía quebrar y partirme en miles de pedazos y quise abrazarme fuertemente, cómo para que mi corazón no se separara de mí o de mi cuerpo o que mi existencia misma me dividiera en dos personas… la enferma y la que perdió su existencia misma en unos cuantos minutos. 

El dolor era insoportable, fue la sensación más desconsoladora de lo que me esperaba, me sentí más sola que nunca y no hubo nadie que supiera comprender todos los sentimientos que se agaloparon en mi corazón… y quise huir tan rápido cómo me fuese posible, pero no logré llegar muy lejos. A unos pasos del lago en dónde me bañé aquel día que empezó mi destino cómo buscadora de los fragmentos de Shikón… me desmayé… y al despertar dos ojos ambarinos llenaron mi existencia cómo nunca creí posible, ese fue el inicio de la última oportunidad para creer en el amor, y llenarme de él hasta el último de mis días, aún a pesar de que sólo era por conveniencia… tan sólo por no sentir nunca más el peso de la soledad sobre mis hombros, tan sólo un extraño acuerdo de mantenernos juntos por conveniencia, por lástima, por no perecer solos.«

*SESSHOUMARU*

_Mientras más lo pienso, más me preocupa el hecho de que no pueda separarme de la pequeña Rin… que siga cuidándola y procurándola. Que siga manteniendo a mí lado a alguien cómo el inútil de Jaken… que siga pensándo en aquella mujer de ojos carmín, que nada tiene que ver conmigo ni con mi historia y que añoro poder sacar de mis pensamientos y de mi corazón._

Me encontraba más que abrumado con todos éstos pensamientos… cuando de pronto sentí la enorme necesidad de estar solo, sólo pensándo conmigo y tratando de aplacar mis demonios internos…

Dejé a Rin en una aldea cerca de la anciana hermana de la muerta que ama con locura a Inuyasha y a Jaken le ordené que no me buscara dentro de un mes; no quería que me molestara la existencia, no necesitaba escuchar más tiempo sus estupideces.

Comencé a alejarme de los humanos, de Jaken, de la existencia misma y me senté bajo las raíces de un árbol en un lugar que no había visitado nunca… se sentía extraño, había una paz inusual en los bosques e incluso podría decir que sentí que debía estar ahí en ese preciso momento, en ese instante justo. Por primera vez me sentía útil… ¿útil?, pues sí útil… pero no podía entender el porqué, quizá mi destino supo que podría entender y ser y ver todo de nuevo, estándo con ella.

¿Pero quién era ella? ¿Por qué llamaba a una mujer que no conocía, que no veía… y por qué siento cosas sumamente fuertes por alguien que no sabía si llegaría a mí vida?

Ese era el principal problema en mis últimos días, no lograba entender la veracidad de mis sentimientos, no podía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de mí ser, era algo extraño que no podía entender y estaba harto de eso; me encontraba a punto de gritar de rabia y desesperación cuando sentí una muy débil presencia y corrí hacia ella con necesidad y preocupación y al llegar pude presenciar la manera en que se desmayó.

¿Cómo llegué hasta ella o por qué? No tengo idea alguna, sólo supe que ella sería la respuesta a mis plegarias y era la persona que me ayudaría a entender todo esto que estaba sintiendo, todo lo que estaba pasando y todo lo que estaba evitando también.

La recogí con delicadeza y ternura del frío y áspero suelo y la acomodé con gentileza sobre mis piernas, sosteniendo su frágil cuerpo con mis manos. Algo en ella me preocupaba y me sorprendía, era una humana y la conocía gracias al detestable de Inuyasha, pero no podía decir con claridad que era la misma joven de azabaches cabellos que yo conocí hace tiempo, pues la mujer que ahora tenía en mis piernas tenía una escencia mucho más frágil, se veía muy cansada y abatida… en sus ojos había rastros de lágrimas y eso no me dio una buena sensación; es extraño que a pesar de tenerla cerca o lejos de mí, pudiera siempre sentir la cálida sensación que aquél cadáver jamás emanó ni siquiera estándo viva, de verdad que había que estar ciego o estúpido al confundir a dos mujeres tan diferentes cómo ellas.

Abrió con lentitud sus ojos y me permitió inundarme en ellos, estaba enferma… moriría pronto, podía sentirlo, su energía no era más la de antes, estaba más débil de lo que recordaba y me hacía sufrir poco a poco… y en esos momentos que parecían eternos supe que ella sería la única que me daría la oportunidad de mi vida, la oportunidad de volver a creer en los humanos y de probar de sus labios aquello con lo que jamás quise tener contacto, pero en lo que ellos creen firmemente aunque los dañe: _EL AMOR._

La miré firmemente, sus ojos daban un hermoso y cálido bajo brillo, estaba tranquila y su respiración no estaba acelerada, por alguna razón estaba tranquila, como si de verdad confiara en mí en esos momentos.

-Sesshoumaru- dijo ella con lentitud.

Y dentro de mí sentí cómo me llenaba por dentro de calor, de un extraño calor que no había experimentado nunca… no era un calor cómo el que sentía en las noches o en las tardes en las que el Sol parece que quiere cocinarme cómo si me tratará de un pescado y no del gran Sesshouamru… era un calor que me hizo sentir aún más fuerte, importante y que llenó de fondo mi corazón.

Cerré los ojos por inercia, tratando de conservar todas aquellas sensaciones dentro de mi memoria para siempre, mientras sentía cómo sus pequeñas y delicadas manos se familiarizaban con mi rostro poco a poco y sentí que sólo su dulce tacto me haría sentirme vivo. La imaginé acariciándo mi rostro cada mañana y cada noche, durmiendo a mí lado y llamándome entre sueños con su delicada voz: _Sesshoumaru._

Fue entonces que abrí los ojos de golpe, me estaba confundiendo una vez más y no quise que siguiera; una parte cuerda dentro de mí cabeza me advirtió sobre el peligro y me pidió que la soltara, que me alejara completamente de ella, que no hiciera ningún contacto con su escencia, con su vida, con su dulzura… y estuve a punto de gritarle cosas insultantes para que entendiera quién era yo y que no me dejaría envolver tan fácilmente como el hanyou con el que ella estaba tratando.

Pero no pude.

En el momento mismo en que mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos me sentí envuelto por su mirada, por su escencia, por su fragilidad… y una extraña curiosidad se albergó dentro de mí. La necesidad de guardar en mi memoria su aroma, la belleza de sus ojos, la manera en la que el brillo de la noche, del día, de la vida se filtraba por sus orbes cafés y cómo lograba magnificarlos de tal manera que pareciera que vieras al mismísimo Sol dentro de ella… la necesidad de acariciar su negro cabello, de acariciar con ternura su nariz, de engalanar con un cálido sonrojo sus mejillas y la necesidad urgente de devorarme sus labios con ternura, dedicación y entrega. Recorrí con mis ojos todas y cada una de las partes de su pequeño y pálido rostro, sintiendo todo y nada al mismo tiempo… por un segundo pude entender la manera en la que mi padre logró enamorarse de una mujer humana y la forma en la que dio su vida por permanecer a su lado, hasta el final de sus horas.

La necesidad se hizo más fuerte en cuanto mis ojos miraron sus labios, ahora no sólo eran el puente que enlazaba sus palabras y las transformaba en melodías hasta llegar a mis demoniacos oídos, no ahora eran mucho más que eso, se veían tan tentadores, tan embriagantes, se volvieron mi prioridad, lo más valioso en mi vida y lo que debía pertenecerme a como diera lugar.

Me acerqué lentamente hasta ella y su respiración se agitó, de sus labios salieron unos extraños sonidos que avivaron mi necesidad de unir mi boca con ella y en el momento exacto en el que mis labios rozaron los suyos, sentí la gloria entrando en mi vida y la felicidad en su forma más perfecta expresándose dentro de mí.

Siempre ví a mis padres besarse con rapidez y creí que sólo así era un beso, corto y puro… hasta que probé la vida misma de los labios de ésta morena.

Jamás había besado a una mujer antes y ahora estaba entregándole mi más infinita locura a una que ni siquiera era de mi misma condición y lo estaba gozando hasta lo más profundo en mí. Ella entreabrió un poco sus labios y sentí cómo los cerraba dulcemente aprisionando los míos, todo era magnífico, nuevo, extraño, único… y de pronto comenzamos a tejer un ritmo, nuestros labios se abrían y se cerraban el uno en el otro y sentí varias veces su saliva dentro de mi boca, haciendo que degustara con gusto la parte que más había ignorado de la anatomía de Kagome. Y como si de una fruta prohibida se tratase, la mordí despacio, saboreando de nuevo dentro mío aquél extraño sonido que salía de su garganta. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus manos y pude sentir cómo se hacía cada vez más intenso el beso y me separé de ella con rapidez; al mirarla de nuevo me sentí sólo y vacío por tener sus labios dolorosamente lejos, su mirada tenía un extraño y vivaz brillo que no conocía y también la palabra confusión grabada en total claridad, con algo de dolor me alejé de ella buscando algo desesperadamente.

Al encontrarlo y aprenderme la manera de permanecer dentro y de llegar con ella dentro de él, regresé con toda la velocidad posible por ella y sin darle tiempo de réplica o protesta, la tomé por su diminuta cintura y la jalé hacia mí, arrastrándola hasta el nuevo lugar que acababa de encontrar para los dos, dónde nadie pudiera interrumpirnos ni separarnos.

Ella no daba crédito a lo que veía, pero tampoco parecía que estuviera en desacuerdo con lo que ocurría, prendí una pequeña fogata dentro de la cueva, pues aunque sabía que no tendría un fácil acceso a los humanos y que ningún demonio nos molestaría o encontraría, deseaba quedarme con ella ésta noche y las que siguieran.

Me acerqué con lentitud y volví a unir mis labios a los de ella, con necesidad, con fuerza, con el egoísmo de que pedía que sólo fuera yo quién se abalanzara sobre su existencia, quién probara con dedicación todas y cada una de las partes de su anatomía… y me alejé de nuevo de ella, despojándome de todo aquello que me estorbaba al acercarme y las dejé lo más lejos de mí para que no me estorbara.

-¿Qué me pasa?- le pregunté confundido y con la voz algo entrecortada- ¿Qué es ésta extraña necesidad de ti que siento? ¿Por qué no puedo separarme de ti sin sentirme vacío? ¿Por qué estoy respirando así? ¿Y qué es ese brillo intenso en tú mirada que no hace más que avivar todo lo anterior?- le dije rápidamente-

Ella sólo sonrío con dulzura y me desarmó por completo, no estaba preparado para esa mirada ni para estas sensaciones dentro de mí.

-Se llama deseo Sesshoumaru- me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente y me sonrío- no te preocupes, yo también lo siento en éstos momentos y deseo que continúes-

-Pe… pero yo no sé de qué hablas y mucho menos quiero continuar- le dije algo asustado y molesto por temerle a una mujer y para colmo una mujer humana-

Pero ella no tomó nada de esto en cuenta, puesto que se acercó lenta y dolorosamente hasta mí, besándome de nuevo con fuerza, con calidez y con necesidad.

Ella revolvía los cabellos en mí nuca haciéndome sentir un vago y delicioso cosquilleo en mi vientre y entrepierna y me moví por necesidad, tomé firmemente su cintura, y deslicé una de mis manos bajo su falda, logrando sacar de nuevo ese extraño sonido de sus labios, sonido que desconocía, pero que hacía que mi ego se sintiera victorioso con cada una de las veces en las que la escuchaba.

Lentamente me despojó de mi ropa y yo comencé a despojarla de la suya, dejándola tan sólo con unas diminutas prendas que cubrían su delicado cuerpo y que me estorbaban para mirarla plenamente, ¡odiaba sentirme así! Tan cerca y tan curioso de su cuerpo, tan indefenso y con ansia de conocer, ver, sentir y saborearla toda cómo si se tratase de una fruta jugosa.

Ella se quitó hábilmente sus extraños ropajes y al permitirme verla plena y completamente, algo vibró en mi entrepierna y sentí cómo algo en mi cuerpo cobraba vida, algo que jamás había visto así, ni sentido así pero que me hacía sentirme pleno y con más necesidad que antes.

Ella besó mis labios de nuevo y acercó lentamente sus manos a aquello que me hizo sentirme estúpidamente avergonzado y cuando sentí su tibia mano cerca de mí, me alejé de nuevo de ella.

-¿Qué demonios me has hecho? ¿Qué me pasa por qué estoy así?- le pregunté enojado y avergonzado-

Ella sólo sonrió y se acercó de nuevo lentamente.

-No te preocupes, es normal y es parte del deseo- me dijo.

-¡Pues yo no quiero que esté así! ¡Haz algo para que se detenga!- le ordené furioso-

Ella se limitó a besarme cálidamente y yo me sentí rendirme ante sus besos y sus tibias caricias, aún anonadado en las sensaciones se alejó de mí, pero tomó mi mano y me hizo acostarme a su lado en el frío suelo de la cueva, se acunó en mis brazos y me explicó poco a poco y con detalles lo que estábamos a punto de hacer y yo me sentí ridículamente tonto, fue un maldito golpe a mí ego, pues yo creí que sabía perfectamente todo y descubrí que realmente era lo contrario, respondió a todas mis preguntas con sinceridad y sentí un poco de asco al escuchar de sus labios aquél acto que le decía: _hacer el amor._

¿Acaso el amor se fabricaba? ¿Entonces por qué todos los humanos sufrían con su propia creación?

Ella se rió alegremente ante mis preguntas y me dijo divertida:

-No te preocupes, pasará el día que te sientas listo, será más delicioso y menos asqueroso de lo que te imaginas, lo prometo- y tras decir esto comenzó a reírse sumamente divertida, aunque yo no lograba entender el porqué-

-Kagome- le dije mientras miraba hacia otro lado avergonzado por lo que me contó y por lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle-

-¿Sí Sesshouamru?-

-¿Qué te pasa? estás extraña te ves y te sientes tan diferente a cómo te recuerdo- le solté de golpe.-

Ella sólo agachó su mirada y con evidente tristeza me dijo:

-Estoy enferma, tengo una enfermedad de mí época que se llama leucemia. Me debilita poco a poco y me hará morir después de cierto tiempo…-

-Pero…- continué al ver que su pausa no la haría seguir- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Acaso en tú época no pueden curarte?-

-Al contrario… debería estar allá, pero no quise hacer sufrir a mí familia, no quise morir y que ellos lloraran por mí. Quise estar aquí con Inuyasha y que lo último que viese sólo fuera él-

Sus palabras tan sinceras me dolieron mucho más de lo que esperaba, me alejé de ella y comencé a vestirme furioso ¿acaso era yo un segundo lugar o qué? ¿Acaso había olvidado con quién estaba hablando? Estaba a punto de dejarla sola cuando una pregunta me llenó de curiosidad de nuevo, y con todo el odio, con rabia y veneno le pregunté:

-¿Entonces por qué no estás con ese inútil? ¿Por qué demonios estás aquí?-

Quería irme, dejarla morir y que se alejara lo más lejos posible de mí vida, pero no podía irme, al menos no sin saber la verdad.

-Lo lamento Sesshoumaru, no quise ser tan franca, y a decir verdad me resulta muy extraño entablar una conversación como ésta contigo. Pero te diré las cosas como son, sí es verdad que volví para estar con Inuyasha, para que él fuese lo último que viera al morir…-

La sangre me hervía cómo nunca, quería matar a golpes a ese desgraciado por hacerme pasar ésta vergüenza y a ella la abandonaría y la vería morir después por atreverse a tanto.

-Pero…- continuó- supe de inmediato que él no lograría entender del todo el hecho de que yo moriría, de que volví para morir a su lado, no lograría hacer que me correspondiera de la manera en la que yo deseo que lo haga. –agachó entonces su mirada- Yo… supe en el momento en el que llegué que moriría sola, porque él nunca podría estar conmigo ni enamorarse de mí. Y al tratar de alejarme de él llegué hasta ti; supongo que éste será un momento que jamás olvidaré, pues es uno de los más importantes últimamente.-

Ésta última frase me desarmó por completo y borró de mí todo rastro de enojo, sentí un poco de lástima y compasión por ella y me sentí mal por haberla juzgado de una manera tan absurda… no quería dejarla sola y al mismo tiempo no quería estar solo, así que le propuse un trato.

-Momentos- dije con voz alta para captar finalmente su atención-

-¿Perdona? –me dijo con duda-

-Sí, momentos. Te propongo un trato… un trato que nos beneficiará a la larga a ambos.  
>Tú y yo tendremos más momentos… juntos… sólo los dos, momentos en los que nos compartiremos para no estar solos nunca más. Acéptalo, Inuyasha no podrá amarte nunca, tú misma lo has dicho… y yo… no quiero confundirme más con <em>esa mujer, <em>quiero sacarla para siempre de mis pensamientos y de mi vida misma-

Ella me miró con total confusión, sabía que no tenía nada que perder así cómo yo y al mismo tiempo ganaría compañía hasta que expiraran sus días en esta vida.

-Acepto- dijo con firmeza.

Al final de cuentas sólo era un trato para no estar solos nunca más… hasta el último de sus días, ¿qué podría salir mal?

-¿Te recuestas conmigo? –ante mi mirada incrédula por su pregunta agregó- no te preocupes, esto será parte del trato, ¿está bien? Serán momentos que no olvidaremos ninguno de los dos… lo prometo-

-Prométeme algo más por favor-

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó ella-

-Prométeme... que no te separarás nunca de mi lado -le dije un poco avergonzado-

Ella sólo me sonrió con dulzura y me dijo: -lo prometo-

Y ante su dulzura y su mirada me perdí y me rendí por completo, ¿cómo podría decirle que no a ésta mujer? Sobre todo cuando fui yo quien precisamente le propuso semejante locura; sin duda estaba en el momento preciso en el que debía estar; ahora todo parecía tener un nuevo sentido, una nueva dirección, y una forma nueva. Sin duda mi vida no sería la misma.

Me acerqué con lentitud a ella y besé sus labios de nuevo, ella comenzó a despojarme de nuevo de mi ropa y me dejé llevar gustoso por el mar de sensaciones que sólo ella lograba provocarme, me hundí profundamente en su encanto, en su mirada, en su deseo… hasta que perdí por completo la cordura y me quedé dormido entre sus brazos profundamente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ajajá Queridos lectores! ¿Qué les pareció éste cap.? Esta vez si es review obligatorio ^^ jejeje les agradezco infinitamente que me comentaran y que leyeran mi pequeña disculpa, espero poderme dar más tiempo con éste fic y seguirles actualizándo lo más pronto que pueda '^^ jejeje<strong>

**Espero que no se hayan hartado de leer tantas veces "momentos", la verdad es que fué a propósito, pues son cosas que ni Sesshoumaru ni Kagome olvidarán fácilmente y que será la razón de la desición de Sesshoumaru, ¿Amará realmente a Kagome o sólo será que abandona su trato de conveniencia con Kagome? ¿Y qué pasó con Inuyasha? ¿Por qué se le apareció a Kagome? ¿Y Kikyou? ¿Logrará revivirle? jejeje pues todo ésto y más dentro de unos días o semanas XD en el próximo cap. de "The last chance" gracias por leerme y comentar, son únicos!**

**~ Coments! n_n**

DAMALUNAELY: **HOLA! Bueno, pues aún no está bien definido éste cap. y una ENORME disculpa por eso u.u, pero creéme que intento ser consisa, no quiero que se vuelva tedioso éste cómo muchos de mis fics, y pues me surigió una oportunidad de trabajar y me ha limitado un poco la escritura... ¬¬ ojalá te siga gustándo, por ahora no es mucho lo que dejo, no dejes review sino gustas... sólo quería que supieras que no he podido seguir el fic, pero tampoco lo abandonaré, gracias por leerme, un saludo ^^. /¡Gracias! jeje aquí está la contí, espero te guste ^^/  
><strong>

SHINYSTAR: **Hola! Mucho gusto Angie ^^, pues mira, no es así como una conti... más bien es una vaga idea de lo que tendrá éste cap. desafortunadamente no logré hacer hacer mucho... pero pronto ^^ les daré noticias pronto, sólo quería que lo supieras ;D Saludos!**

TRIXXI PIXXI: **Hey! que bien! paisana! jeje muchos saludos hasta allá ^^, gracias... por ahora sólo será una probadita XD pero si lo seguiré, gracias por esperar y por leerme ^^ SALUDOS! / ¡Al contrario! Gracias por leerme y aquí dejo más de ésta hermosa locura mía ;D jejeje./  
><strong>

AZULDCULLEN: **Jajajaja Inu-menso hahaha me hizo reir mucho tu coment. XD pero bueno... no diré del todo porqué tomó esa decisión... pero si les diré que sonaba lo más adecuado para el momento, e igual... pobre menso, pero Kagome debía saber la verdad de sus sentimientos y los chicos al fin entendieron cuanto querían al hanyou T^T pero en fin, saludos! pronto, mas de este cap. /¡Gracias! n_n aquí está la conti ^^ espero que te guste jeje, nos leemos pronto!/  
><strong>

CRYSTYM: **Jajajajaja sii de hecho... U¬¬ jaja bueno, yo no amo a kikyou, pero de verdad me puse a pensar, pobre... ella es fría pero no de piedra... LOL bueno, no quiero adelantar mucho, un saludo!**

**Chicos/as,solo les quise avisar que aún no tengo final para el fic, pero no lo abandonaré ni mucho menos, sólo se me hizo más apretado el tiempo. U.U Ojalá que les guste lo que sigue para el fic ^^ SALUDOS! Desde el DF n_n cuidense mucho y gracias! PD: arriba están los coments del cap. anterior y la respuesta a los coments que me dejaron en el primer momentos, GRACIAS! hasta pronto!  
><strong>


	7. Fin

-"THE LAST CHANCE"—

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, así cómo el mundo de Inuyasha pertenecen sólo a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es MÍA y no permito que la tomen bajo ningún concepto.**

**Hola a todos! Está bien, está bien... comprendo que nos les gustó ni tantito el capítulo anterior, ¿qué se le va a hacer? u.u pero han de saber que Sesshoumaru cuando estuvo con Kagome se puso rojo por una razón, la cual expliqué en el cap. anterior. Bueno, les dejo el cap. de hoy Saludos!  
><strong>

**Atte: ~Miyandy. **

**PD: »narración****«**** / -diálogos- / **_**pensamientos**_** / ****Flash back**** /**

** CAPÍTULO 7.- FIN. **

»En la época actual el mundo se ha vuelto más extraño, si bien ahora no nos preocupamos por monstruos, maldiciones o alguna de esas cosas extrañas, existen enfermedades, deudas y corazones rotos para que nos sigamos preocupando por cosas sin sentido.

Una de esas personas vivía sola en un templo muy pequeño, que resguardaba un árbol milenario que le hizo conocer grandes aventuras junto con un antiguo pozo devora huesos que le hizo conocer al primer amor en su joven vida. Esa chica es morena, un poco alta y de unos obscuros ojos sumamente bellos, esa joven padecía leucemia y trataba de buscar la razón de su existencia tras la noticia abrumadora de su próxima muerte.

Ésta joven tiene azabaches cabellos y se llama Kagome Higurashi, una joven que ésta noche no conseguía dormir en paz, pues la imagen de cierto peli plateado muerto a su entera causa no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza noche tras noche; incluso en los momentos que lograba conciliar el sueño éste se mostraba ante ella enterrándose su espada en el pecho, sonriéndole de una cautivadora manera y susurrando débilmente: "-Te amo Kagome-"

Kagome no podía entender del todo éste acto de auto-sacrificio y menos porque ella creía que estaba haciéndole un bien alejándose de él en un principio y cuándo logró entender que ya no lo amaba más, pensó que la mejor solución era que él supiera que el amor que le tuvo fue inmenso, tan, tan grande que incluso llegó a dolerle en la parte más profunda de su ser, pero ahora ella se había entregado por completo a otro hombre, otro que ahora no sabía si le amaba de verdad o sólo fue su trato por conveniencia.

Pero ya nada de eso importaba, ella estaba sola y enferma… a pesar de haber logrado sobrevivir 5 meses y medio a ésta enfermedad. La verdad era que pese a su condición genética y a sus intentos de curación de la época antigua, su vida expiraría dentro de unas dos semanas… dos semanas a partir de hoy, dos semanas que se le antojaban eternas y al mismo tiempo endemoniadamente cortas, pues en una de ellas seguiría con su espantoso tratamiento y la última, si no lograban avivar su esperanza de vida, la pasaría haciendo lo que ella más desease, porque no habría forma alguna de hacerla vivir.

El peso de la frase "tu muerte" sobre tus hombros no es nada fácil ni halagador ni mucho menos simple de cargar, pero ella se comenzaba a hacer a la idea, porque realmente aunque lo intentara, no arreglaría nada en esos escasos días, Sesshoumaru no podría venir a buscarla, puesto que ella estaba segura que no deseaba volver a verla; Inuyasha estaba muerto, cosa que no ayudaba en nada, pues sus amigos se alejaron de ella a raíz de "su culpa" y sus amigas de su época, estaba segura que ya la creían muerta.

A pesar de todo, ella estaba tranquila, pues no estaba del todo sola… aún tenía a mis familiares, hacía demasiado tiempo que no los veía, pero al menos sabía que su madre, Souta y su abuelo seguirían confiando en ella hasta el final de sus suspiros y eso era más que suficiente para ella y para poder tener algo de fé en que al final las cosas se arreglarían de un modo u otro. «

-KAGOME POV-

Ésta noche se encontraba estúpidamente fría, lo cual no hizo más que acrecentar mis más profundos miedos recordando aquélla vez que descubrimos sin vida a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, Inuyasha… ¡INUYASHA!

¿Por qué demonios tuvo que tomar esa estúpida decisión? Todo parecía ir sobre la marcha perfecta, ella se había enamorado de nuevo e Inuyasha al fin sería feliz con la mujer que siempre amó, la que dio su vida entera por él para volver a unirse en la próxima vida; o al menos eso parecía, pues el muy tonto había tomado la decisión equivocada, había decidido no seguir más con vida, no volver a enamorarse y mucho menos volver a abrir los ojos de Kagome tan sólo para descubrir que en ellos ya no había el habitual amor que Kagome le brindaba por gusto mismo y casi sin reproche.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Inuyasha tuviste que ser tan idiota y hacer semejante estupidez?- grité al viento de la noche, mientras salía de mi pequeña alcoba para sentarme bajo ese gran árbol sagrado que estaba en medio del patio de mi casa… no llevé suéter ni prenda alguna que me cubriera de el clima, pues aunque estaba muy templado a mis bajas defensas le dio problemas y logró calarme hasta los huesos, pero nada importaba, nada quería importar más, porque Inuyasha estaba muerto.-

-Kagome, por favor perdóname… ¿me prometes que no llorarás más? Por qué, realmente deseo que seas feliz… aún a pesar de que sea con mi hermano. –Dijo un joven de cabellos plateados a una atónita Kagome-

-¿ ¡I… Inuyasha! ? –Dije despacio, mientras el miedo me paralizaba por completo - ¿Qué… qué significa esto?-

Aquel personaje frente a mí no dijo alguna otra palabra, sólo se limitó a mirarme con ternura y en sus ojos apareció un extraño y cálido brillo que me hizo sonrojarme, pero avivó en cierta manera la caída furiosa de una sustancia cristalina que quemaba y resbalaba por mis mejillas. ¡Ahí estaba! Frente a mí el joven hanyou que conocí en la época antigua, aquel joven que me torturaba noche tras noche en pesadillas, aún cuando yo estaba segura que no lo hacía por maldad y dentro de mí sentía que era sólo la necesidad de volver a verme, tan sólo una vez más.

-¿Inuyasha? ¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¿Qué… qué es esto, una espantosa jugada de mi mente?-

Me agarré la cabeza con ambas manos, ¡esto debía ser una espantosa broma! Porque no lograba entender cómo un muerto estaba frente a mí y mucho menos cómo podíamos estar charlándo tan tranquilos cómo si nada hubiese pasado.

-Kagome… mírame- me ordenó, su voz aún se escuchaba dolida cómo el día en el que nos despedímos y eso sólo me hizo sentir menos tranquila. Al ver que yo no reaccionaba agregó –Por favor Kagome ¡mírame! Pero mírame con atención, quizá así entiendas un poco más.-

Alcé la vista cuando lo escuché hablar, al principio no podía notar nada extraño… ¡era él! Y estaba igualito, guapo con el cabello plateado y unos hermosos ojos ambarinos que removieron parte de mis sentimientos por él.

-Inuyasha… no puedo creer que estés aquí, es un maravilloso poder tenerte aquí conmigo de nuevo- le dije- no te vayas nunca más de mi lado, no soportaría que estés lejos de mí de nuevo- y tras esto corrí hacia él para "abrazarlo"-

Inuyasha me miró con algo de pánico y confusión en su mirada y cuándo estaba a punto de alcanzarlo me dí cuenta que ya no estaba frente a mí, sino que cinco pasos atrás… al voltearme hacia él sentí cómo la sangre me helaba los pies, ¡ ¿y ahora qué demonios había pasado? !

-¡Feh! Vaya que eres lenta Kagome- me dijo con un poco de fastidio en su mirada –te dije que me miraras bien ¿y lo único que se te ocurre es correr hacía mí? ¿Es que acaso no logras ver que no tengo cuerpo?-

Era verdad… no es que su cabello fuese realmente plateado, ¡estaba negro cómo en su forma humana! Pero lograba verse platinado y no precisamente porque fuese su cabello natural, sino que la luna le daba ese brillo grisáceo a su cabello… y a toda su anatomía.

Inuyasha era un fantasma, de eso no quedaba ni un ápice de duda, pero no lograba entender el porqué.

-Inuyasha… ¿estás en tu forma humana?- era oficial, ahora sí todo le daba vueltas y sabía que pronto comenzaría a sacar espuma por la boca debido al impacto de volver a verlo "vivo"-

-Kagome…-

Y entonces, mientras el joven trataba de seguirme hablando, comencé a sentir cómo me pesaba fuertemente el pecho, el aire se sentía frío mientras atravesaba de lleno mi cuerpo, cómo si yo fuese etérea justo cómo él…

-Dentro de una semana… espérame… dí que sí… Kagome-

Y su nombre fue lo último que escuchó la joven de parte de ese muchacho que se convirtió en una imagen sumamente borrosa… Kagome jamás volvió a verle de nuevo, puesto que jamás volvió a abrir los ojos, en ese mismo instante… Kagome Higurashi, dejó de existir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ REVIEWS!<strong>_

**TRIXXI PIXXI: **_Muchas gracias! n_n Pues listo! Aquí está la conti, espero que te guste amiga! ^^ Saludos!_

**AZULDCULLEN: **_Jejeje gracias ¿verdad que suena sumamente tentadora? jajaja n_n pues listo, el próx. cap. está aquí, muchas gracias por comentar ^^ Saludos!__  
><em>

_**Pues no sé chicos, se siente agridulce que no les gustara el cap. cuando me estaba acostumbrándo a recibir buenas críticas de ésta locura tan curiosa llamada -the last chance- pero bueno... eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos después!**_

_**Y qué opinan... ¿éste realmente será el final?  
><strong>_

_**Gracias por leerme miles de miles de gracias ^^ SALUDOS! desde mi DFectuosillo pero hermoso México n_n hasta dónde se encuentren! se les quiere y aprecia mucho! **_

_**-MIYANDY-  
><strong>_


	8. Destino PI

-"THE LAST CHANCE"—

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, así cómo el mundo de Inuyasha pertenecen sólo a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es MÍA y no permito que la tomen bajo ningún concepto.**

**Hola a todos! lo siento mucho por la demora ^^, acabo de entrar a la Universidad y ahora casi no tengo tiempo de escribir u.u  
>Pero no voy a dejar éste hermoso fic que me encanta! hehe y gracias por seguirme leyéndo y esperándo, de verdad lamento demasiado la demora. XD<strong>

**Bueno, ahora sí Kagome ha muerto u.u pero... por ahí me preguntaban sobre lo que Inuyasha le dijo y si él era un verdadero fantasma! O.O pues, descúbranlo ;D  
><strong>

**Atte: ~Miyandy. **

**PD: »narración****«**** / -diálogos- / **_**pensamientos**_** / ****Flash back**** /**

**CAPÍTULO 8.- DESTINO PARTE I.**

»Ella, una hermosa morena de ojos color chocolate, miraba pasar el viento entre las hojas; no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el instante mismo en el que abrió los ojos, pero los sintió como siglos enteros, siglos que no dejaban paso a nada más.

No quería pensar en nada, tan sólo veía las hojas marchitarse una por una… era otoño… "otoño", la única palabra que ella recordaba y que solía usar… ¿dónde estaba, a dónde iba, qué deseaba de su vida?

Eran preguntas que rondaban su mente, no lograba entenderlas ni contestarlas del todo…

Otra hoja del árbol cayó… ya eran aproximadamente 15 las que veía ondear en el aire y caer al suelo frío, ella se preocupaba como si se tratasen de pájaros débiles; estaba segura de que algo estaba extraño. Todo había perdido valor para ella, salvo estar aferrada fuertemente a una de las ramas de aquel gran árbol y ver morir minuto a minuto todas y cada una de esas hojas color marrón en éste otoño.

El mundo parecía concentrarse completamente en ese árbol para ella, ya nada cobraba sentido, ya nada quería tener sentido alguno ¿por qué valdría la pena? El mundo era como era y nadie podría cambiar su curso, ni siquiera ella podría.

Minutos eternos pasaron y la tarde comenzó a tornarse rojiza; ante sus ojos no hubo más esplendoroso espectáculo y sin duda, no lo habría jamás… pues todo lo magnífico para ella se reflejaba en aquel hermoso y frío paisaje.

La dorada tarde no duró lo suficiente y un azul mucho más obscuro tapizó el cielo… y fue en ese momento en el que su corazón se oprimió de una dolorosa manera ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué era ésto tan nuevo, tan doloroso, tan extraño y tan desafortunadamente familiar que atravesaba su pecho? ¿Por qué esas enormes ganas de llorar por algo perdido, algo que estaba escondido de su cordura entre las redes de su memoria?

-Ah…- dijo despacio… en un susurro que le hizo darse cuenta de algo, se sentía sola.-

El dolor aprisionaba su corazón y su cordura la mandó hasta la Luna… nada tenía coherencia, recordaba palabras, frases, momentos, olores, pero nada quería tener sentido alguno… todo estaba nebuloso y extraño, todo se veía tan, tan… irreal.

La morena bajó del árbol, el en momento perfecto en el que sintió sus fuerzas abandonarla, o bajaba o se condenaba a una larga y dolorosa e innecesaria caída.

Segundos más tardes, pudo reincorporarse, y al levantar la vista pudo ver la Luna llena reflejada en el lago, y escuchó desde sus adentros su propio susurro "_Sesshoumaru"_.

Se quedó pasmada durante algunos minutos... aquel nombre le recordaba a a alguien, al igual que la Luna; pero no quería darse cuenta de que en verdad ese alguien era ese "algo" que tanto necesitaba. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas y se desmayó.

Si Kagome se hubiese relajado un poco, se habría dado cuenta de que necesitaba comer algo, por esa razón su cuerpo estaba tan cansado... y también habría notado la presencia de un hombre de cabellos plateados, pues aunque nadie lo crea o nadie lo quiera creer... el destino siempre llega hasta tí y cuando regresa después de una larga ausencia, nada bueno se preveé... pero definitivamente sabes que te va a hacer sumamente feliz«

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

**KAGOME**

Desperté de mi extraño desmayo sólo para descubrir que ya había amanecido y que estaba más cálido el ambiente de lo que yo recordaba.

Me sentía muy mareada, todo me daba vuetas y al tratar de incorporarme, descubrí que algo en mi estómago se encontraba mal y devolví todo lo que había olvidado que había comido en algún momento.

Cuando por fin pude dejar de sentir náuseas, descubrí que me encontraba dentro de una cueva, lo curioso es que yo recordaba estar bajo un árbol la noche anterior. Mi cabeza daba mil vueltas de nuevo, pero ahora todo iba tan rápido que no pude notar cada una de las imágenes que estaban pasándo a gran velocidad por mi mente; hasta que una voz me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-¡Vaya! Así que por fin despertaste...-

La voz de aquél hombre me hizo sentir sumamente furiosa de pronto, deseaba acallarle a como diera lugar. Su dueño me miraba fija y fríamente, como nadie lo había hecho jamás y sentí entonces que le debía un favor, cómo si de pronto yo le debiera haberme salvado la vida.

Volteé a verlo y no pude evitarlo, el color se subió a mis mejillas, era un hombre hermoso, pero me sonrojé por las razones equivocadas... deseaba tanto golpearlo.

-Creí que tendría que esperar otros tres días, antes de volver a llamar a la anciana Kaede- dijo con una voz seca el hombre frente a mí.

-¿De qué rayos me estás hablándo? ¿Quién eres y por qué tres días?... ¿Sabes qué? No me interesa saberlo, simplemente no soporto tu prescencia. Gracias por traerme hasta aquí, adios- le dije con el mismo tono indiferente que él había utilizado minutos atrás.

Salí de la cueva y la luz del Sol me lastimó los ojos, tardé un par de minutos para que se adaptaran a la luz y pudiera seguir con mi camino.

Por alguna extraña razón me invadió la nostalgia, no soportaba estar con ese hombre altanero de cabellos plateados y mirada color ámbar, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirme sola al dejarlo e irme cómo si no existiera para mí; era algo sumamente confuso, pero definitivamente era algo que no deseaba seguir sintiéndo.

Seguí con mi plan, recorrí todo éste extraño mundo en dónde yo vivía, del cuál no sabía nada y estaba segura que yo no pertenecía a éste lugar, cada rincón de ésta aldea me lo decía, cada vez que miraba la Luna en las noches, yo sabía y sentía que simplemente éste lugar no era para mí y yo no pertenecía a él; pero tampoco encontraba razón de mi sentir.

Aquí vivía y así de simple, pero no lograba comprender el porqué no quería tener trato con las personas y por qué yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que aquél hombre desapareciera del mismísimo planeta, aún cuándo ni siquiera lo conocía.

Cada día, cada noche, cada tarde... en algún momento del día suspiraba como una tonta enamorada, anhelaba tanto estar junto a una persona que me amara, que me inspirara amor, que hiciera brotar amor de mi corazón y expresarlo tan abierta y deliciosamente, que no querría enamorarme nunca más de nadie, pues deseaba con todas mis fuerzas pertenecerle a un sólo hombre, para siempre.

Pero siempre aterrizaba a la misma realidad: ¿por qué deseaba tal estupidez?

Los días habían pasado casi sin novedad, y estaba siempre haciéndo lo mismo, me escondía del hombre de cabellos plateados que no paraba de seguirme y cuándo por fin sentía que ya no me podía seguir escondiéndo, me daba cuenta de que permanecía en el mismo lugar.

Cada noche llegaba un momento en el que aquél hombre me dejaba de perseguir y cuando podía darme cuenta de lo sucedido, el lugar era siempre el mismo: aquél hermoso lago dónde me desmayé.

No sé si él quería que yo para siempre recordara que gracias a él desperté o simplemente no quería dejar de sentirme cómo su inocente presa, pero si sabía que yo me estaba hartándo de jugar a ser la chica débil que persigue el _perro _feroz.

Ésa sería la última noche que jugaría conmigo y lo sbaía perfectamente.

Cambié mi forma humana por mi verdadera forma... la de el demonio que de verdad era, y cómo sabía perfectamente que el príncipe heredero, demonio perro no tenía idea de mi condición demoniaca, tendría una pequeña ventaja y me dejaría en paz.

Corrí libremente cómo demonio, estuve tranquila hasta que al cabo de 6 noches, aquél enorme perro blanco con una Luna violeta grabada en su mfrente, me acorraló de nuevo en aquel lago.

Le gruñí un poco, puesto que estaba a punto de bañarme y detestaba sentir que invadían mi privacidad... él en respuesta, cambió a su forma humana y me dijo:

-Kagome, ya basta de estarnos persiguiéndo, necesitamos hablar- con su típico tono frío.

_-¿Hablar? Hablar para qué- _dije para mis adentros- _ya todo estaba dicho Sesshoumaru, no entiéndo el por qué no me dejas en paz._

Ese hombre sólo atinó a mirarme fijamente durante varios minutos, sin cambiar de posición o de idea.

Yo tampoco deseaba dejar de lado mi propia desición, esa era alejarme por completo de él. No lo conocía, no tenía idea alguna del porqué sabía mi nombre y yo sabía el suyo, pero si sabía una cosa... yo lo deseaba muerto y si bien no lograría matarlo, si buscaría que me dejase en paz.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA!<strong>

**Sí lo sé, no tengo vergüenza u.u lo lamento mucho, pero entré a la universidad y DEOZ MÍO! Es mucho más complicado de lo que yo me esperaba! :/ y pues pensándo en todo lo que conlleva mi carrera, le perdí un poco la inspiración al fic U.U y después mi compu decidió morir y el pequeño avance que tenía para el fic murió con ella ¬¬**

**Así que por eso salió ésta locura de conti :/ Una ENORME disculpa mis queridos lectores u.u Extraño tanto escribir! pero ahora casi no tengo tiempos libres... salvo éste fin de semana, que haré las contis siguientes para poder actualizar un poco más rápido. ^^**

**~COMENTS!:**

_**TRIXXI PIXXI: **_**Hola! aquí aparece Sesshy ^^ jejeje ojalá sea de tu agrado :/ PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA!**

_**AZULDCULLEN: **_**Hola! aquí aparece Sessho! aunque... por ahora no sé si decirles si era o no un fantasma... las haré sufrir dos actualizaciones más para desenmarañar mis locuras XD PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA u.u**

_**DAMALUNAELY: **_**Hola! aquí está la cosa-curiosa llamada conti! ^^ XD espero les agrade si quiera un poco :/ PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA :$**

**Y listo! esos fueron los únicos reviews. para los lectores anónimos lo repito y lo recalco: UNA ENORMÍIIIISIMA DISCULPA POR EL RETARDO :/ **

**Desafortunadamente no sé cda cuánto esté actualizándo ahora... :/ pero les prometo no abandonar el fic. y menos ahora que se me ocurrió una nueva locura! XD SALUDOS TODOS DESDE MI HERMOSO MÉXICO! n_n SELES QUIERE MONTONES!**

**Hasta la próxima actualización ;D ~Miyandy.**


	9. Destino PII

-"THE LAST CHANCE"—

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, así cómo el mundo de Inuyasha pertenecen sólo a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es MÍA y no permito que la tomen bajo ningún concepto.**

**Hola a todos! Ésta vez quise actualizar un poco más rápido... le siguen el hilo? pues continúen! aquí está la segunda parte del capítulo.  
><strong>

**Atte: ~Miyandy. **

**PD: »narración****«**** / -diálogos- / **_**pensamientos**_** / ****Flash back**** /**

**CAPÍTULO 8.- DESTINO PARTE II.**

**En el cap. Anterior...  
><strong>_Ésa sería la última noche que jugaría conmigo y lo sabía perfectamente._

_Cambié mi forma humana por mi verdadera forma... la de el demonio que de verdad era, y cómo sabía perfectamente que el príncipe heredero, demonio perro no tenía idea de mi condición demoniaca, tendría una pequeña ventaja y me dejaría en paz._

_Corrí libremente cómo demonio, estuve tranquila hasta que al cabo de 6 noches, aquél enorme perro blanco con una Luna violeta grabada en su mfrente, me acorraló de nuevo en aquel lago._

_Le gruñí un poco, puesto que estaba a punto de bañarme y detestaba sentir que invadían mi privacidad... él en respuesta, cambió a su forma humana y me dijo:_

_-Kagome, ya basta de estarnos persiguiéndo, necesitamos hablar- con su típico tono frío._

_-¿Hablar? Hablar para qué- dije para mis adentros- ya todo estaba dicho Sesshoumaru, no entiéndo el por qué no me dejas en paz._

_Ese hombre sólo atinó a mirarme fijamente durante varios minutos, sin cambiar de posición o de idea._

_Yo tampoco deseaba dejar de lado mi propia desición, esa era alejarme por completo de él. No lo conocía, no tenía idea alguna del porqué sabía mi nombre y yo sabía el suyo, pero si sabía una cosa... yo lo deseaba muerto y si bien no lograría matarlo, si buscaría que me dejase en paz._

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

***KAGOME***

Decidí dejar mi forma demoniaca y volver a la humana para poder charlar "pasivamente" con aquél hombre; por supuesto que al dejar mi forma estaba por completo desnuda y no me preocupé por que ese despreciable príncipe me mirara sin nada cubriéndo mi cuerpo ni mucho menos el qué podría pasar después... no me importaba nada, tan sólo deseaba que me dejara en paz.

_-_De acuerdo, habla... yo me voy a bañar si no te molesta, estoy demasiado sucia y cansada de estar en_ esa _forma- le dije sin prestar atención a sus movimientos. Me acerqué al pequeño lago frente a mí y me hundí en el, sintiéndo cómo el frío recorría cada una de mis células, dándome una sensación bastante placentera.

Durnate la media hora en que me dejé mojar por el agua y salía a respirar un poco de aire, no lo escuché si quiera suspirar... creí por algún momento que de verdad me había dejado sola, cosa que de verdad me estaba alegrándo y comencé a relajarme aún más y me demoré un poco más tratándo de alejar el lodo de mi cuerpo, así cómo el cansancio genrado por correr en cuatro patas.

Cuando sentía que el agua ya estaba tibia (debido a que me había acostumbrado a su temperatura), salí del agua y me recosté sobre el pasto en la orilla y estiré mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, dispuesta a observar la Luna... aún no deseaba salir del agua por completo, por lo cual dejé mis pies dentro de ella.

La noche estaba tan tranquila que por algunos momentos olvidé por qué había estado tanto tiempo enojada con un hombre que no conocía e incluso me permití sonreir cómo hacía ya tanto tiempo no lo hacía.

Cerré los ojos durante algunos minutos y de pronto encontré entre mis recuerdos a un pequeño niño de ojos obscuros, de cabello negro e hiperactividad casi inexistente para un niño, pero con un gran sentimiento por dentro; confundida abrí los ojos y me reincorporé, y también llegó a mimente la cara de u anciano que tan sólo de verlo comencé a reirme... y de pronto miré al lago confundida, y al observar mi reflejo la imagen de una mujer muy tranquila y hasta apacible diría yo, llegó ante mis ojos... ¿ma... mamá?

Unas traviesas, furiosas e innecesarias lágrimas brotaron de mi rostro como si hubieran muerto esas personas y peor aún, cómo si realmente fueran sumamente necesarias en mi vida, pero yo no lograba recordarlas para nada... tan sólo podía llorar por que no las tenía a mí lado y me sentía inexplicablemente sola.

Me abracé con fuerza, para dejar de sentir que el alma, el corazón y el cuerpo se me partían en dos y sólo logré llorar con muchísimo más fuerza ¿Qué demonios estaba pasándo? ¿Por qué me sentía tan sola, por qué no dejaba de llorar, por qué éste dolor tan inexplicablemente agudo?

De pronto, entre mis sollozos, alguien me abrazó por la espalda y abrí los ojos rápidamente debido a la sorpresa... ésta escencia que me abrazaba no me asustaba en lo más mínimo, se sentía tan cálida y sentí cómo una parte de mi dolor se desvanecía, pero tan sólo me generó muchas más dudas; mi respiración se normalizó, aunque seguía sollozándo cómo una estúpida y me sentía fatal de no poder detener mis emocines.

-Tranquila Kagome, estoy contigo- dijo una voz fría detrás mío.

Y de pronto su voz, ¡esa maldita voz! Quebró dentro de mí algo mucho más fuerte y de una manera tan lastimosa que estuve a punto de partirle la cara... y se aferró con más fuerza a mi cintura, haciéndome entender que no me iba a dejar ir, y yo deseaba que se alejara tan rápidamente de mí, era cómo un veneno, me lastimaba tanto su prescencia, me dolía tenerlo cerca y no deseaba nada más que partirle la cara a golpes, para que entendiera que yo no deseaba tenerlo cerca.

-Kagome ¡ya basta! ¿Hasta cuándo me vas a tener así? Ya me cansé de perseguirte por todos lados cómo si no me conocieras, tienes que entender y tienes que dejarme explicarte qué fué lo que pasó, si no me dejas, todos tus recuerdos van a perseguirte cómo lo están haciéndo ahora... tienes que dejarme explicarte.- me dijo Sesshoumaru.

Volteé hacia atrás y con toda la furia del mundo le dí un puñetazo en la cara de tal manera que logré que me soltara, más lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan descarado!-le grité -¡mira nada más lo que has hecho conmigo y ni siquiera te importó!- lo dejé de nuevo, me transformé de nuevo en perro y me alejé corriéndo del lugar, aún seguía llorándo, pero era menos complicado mirar con lágrimas en mis ojos.

Pero entre mis locos pensamientos un hombre de cabellos plateados se interpuso en mi carrera; frené en seco y aquel hombre me extendió mis ropajes y me pidió regresar a mi forma humana.

Tras cambiarme y volver a ser esa mitad humana que amaba con todas mis fuerzas, el joven habló:

-Kagome, ya no tienes por qué seguir huyéndo... y lo sabes-

-Yo, no sé cómo puedes seguir así... ¡yo no puedo! no dejo de pensar en todo lo que perdí-

-Kagome, todo lo que perdiste ya no era para tí, por eso estabas a punto de morir-

-¡Inuyasha morí! ¿Entiendes eso? ¡Me morí lejos del amor de tú hermano, me morí pensándo que por mi culpa estabas muerto y mírate ahora! Sigues aquí, sigues con vida, sigues siéndo amigo de Kikyou, dejaste de amarme y yo... yo soy un demonio... ni siquiera puedo ser la humana que fuí... yo perdí mi identidad y todo gracias a tú hermano... ¿cómo me pides que lo perdone así nada más?-

-Kagome... por favor entiéndelo-

-¿Entender qué Inuyasha? El amor que me tuvo, fué tan sólo compasión, fue un maldito trato que jamás debí aceptar. Se acercó a mí tan sólo para no estar solo, para tratar de conocer lo que es el cariño de alguien a alguien... tan sólo añoro no estar sólo, sentir la compañia que jamás había experimentado... eso no fue ni es ni será nunca amor...-

-¿Y si acaso Sesshoumaru fuera tu destino?-

-Entonces diría que estoy destinada a que la vida me odie con todas sus fuerzas-

~0oo0o0o0o0o0o~

***SESSHOUMARU***

No fué nada fácil lograr acercarme a Kagome después de que ella estuvo a punto de morderme... encontrarla a punto de bañarse fué mi mejor táctica para tratar de hablar con ella, esatba muy cansada y se sentía sucia, podía verlo en su forma de gruñir... pero cuándo se transfomró frente a mí, dejándo su desnudez al descubierto, supe que ésto no sería sencillo.

Al verla entrar al agua tuve que dejarla, pues cierta parte de mi cuerpo comenzó a punzarme, la necesitaba tanto ¡la deseaba tanto! que sabía que si seguía observándola no podría mandar sobre mi deseo.

Cuando logré calmar mis ansias y dejé de pensar en ella cómo la joven que le hice el amor hacía tanto tiempo... pude ver quién realmente era y el daño que le causé al ser tan egoísta cómo para darle una vida eterna... pero demoniaca.

Después del puñetazo que me dió en el rostro, descubrí que la dulce y fragil Kagome de la que me enamoré hasta perder la cordura ya no existía más... tarde descubrí que me había enamorado de ella, de una humana y nada habría pasado, poco me habría importado tener un híbrido con ella, darle una raza diferente y en cierto modo superior al amor que yo tenía con ella.

Pero ese cadáver me supo envolver perfectamente, después de revivir a mi hermano trató de enamorarlo de nuevo... pero Inuyasha ya no era el mimos; él se convirtió en un humano completo, gracias a la sangre que sus amigos donaron, pues el barro con huesos no tenía nada de sangre para el pacto con la perla.

Yo tenía dos opciones, hacerla una humana eterna pero humana al fin y al cabo o hacerla un demonio, cómo yo lo era.

Absurdamente creí que ella me amaría tal y cómo solía hacerlo antes si la dejaba ser algo superior a lo que ella ya era; absurdamente creí que la amaría aún más como demonio, que cómo la fragilidad de humano que era... ¡qué tarde descubrí mi error!

Ahora no me queda nada más que verla irse, verla pertir y no volver a acercarme a ella... le destruí la vida al único y verdadero amor de mi vida, por una mala desición... qué estúpido suena ahora decirlo...

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

»Sesshoumaru partió de ese lugar, dejándo su corazón y su alma ahí, para no cargar con el peso del dolor que fué causado por sus acciones, lloró por dentro amargamente, volviéndo de roca volcánica su corazón, pues Kagome no volvería a ser la misma, tendría que esconder para siempre su condición demoniaca y no podría volver a disfrutar nunca más sus placeres de la vida... de la que era su vida...

Kagome por su parte seguía pensándo en todo lo que estaba pasándo y trataba de que Inuyasha comprendiera de que ella deseaba ser la humana que antes fué y que quizás él deseaba lo que Kagome tenía, una vida demoniaca.

Ambos deseaban cosas separadas y el amor que se profesaron alguna vez parceía más que muerto y enterrado... aunque su destino mismo estuviese unido, ninguno de los dos estaría ahora dispuesto a perder lo poco que tenían para compertirlo o tan sólo para estar con la persona que amaban...

Sin duda el destino daba muchas vueltas y nada podría estar tan bien cómo se quisiera... quizás por eso se llamaba "destino" por que es algo que siempre se nos escapa de nuestras manos«

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA!<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá me dejen su review ;D  
><strong>

**~COMENTS!:**

_**AZULDCULLEN: **_**Jejeje muchas gracias! De verdad no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces ^^. Mmm pues espero que con éste capítulo se resuelva tu duda... :/ aunque no sé si se generarán muchas más jajaja Un saludísimo enorme! muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por esperárme n_n**

**Hasta la próxima actualización ;D ~Miyandy.**


	10. Miedos

-"THE LAST CHANCE"—

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, así cómo el mundo de Inuyasha pertenecen sólo a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es MÍA y no permito que la tomen bajo ningún concepto.**

**Hola! No saben qué bien se siente darme cuenta de que aún me leen n_n es maravilloso! y son increíbles todos y cada uno de ustades mis muy queridos lectores ^^ mil gracias a todos los que me leen y los que me han dejado un review, mil gracias!  
>Ahora, por ahí alguién me comentaba que qué mala era Kagome por dejar que Sesshou sufriera, pero díganme (todos en general) qué pasaría si ustedes perdieran su humanidad? Espero leer sus reviews con SU respuesta... ahora más abajo está la de Kagome! SALUDOS!<br>**

**Atte: ~Miyandy. **

**PD: »narración****«**** / -diálogos- / **_**pensamientos**_** / ****Flash back**** /**

** CAPÍTULO 9.- MIEDOS. **

_···En el cap. anterior···_

_~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~_

_»Sesshoumaru partió de ese lugar, dejándo su corazón y su alma ahí, para no cargar con el peso del dolor que fué causado por sus acciones, lloró por dentro amargamente, volviéndo de roca volcánica su corazón, pues Kagome no volvería a ser la misma, tendría que esconder para siempre su condición demoniaca y no podría volver a disfrutar nunca más sus placeres de la vida... de la que era su vida..._

_Kagome por su parte seguía pensándo en todo lo que estaba pasándo y trataba de que Inuyasha comprendiera de que ella deseaba ser la humana que antes fué y que quizás él deseaba lo que Kagome tenía, una vida demoniaca._

_Ambos deseaban cosas separadas y el amor que se profesaron alguna vez parecía más que muerto y enterrado... aunque su destino mismo estuviese unido, ninguno de los dos estaría ahora dispuesto a perder lo poco que tenían para compartirlo o tan sólo para estar con la persona que amaban..._

_Sin duda el destino daba muchas vueltas y nada podría estar tan bien cómo se quisiera... quizás por eso se llamaba "destino" por que es algo que siempre se nos escapa de nuestras manos«_

_-0o0o0o0o-  
><em>

__»__Otro poco y Kagome se dejaba perder en su ira, otro poco y la adorable morena se habría vuelto por completo loca, pero ¿cómo culparla? le habían quitado lo único que la diferenciaba de Kikyou, su humanidad... claro que ahora ya era mucho más diferente que ella, era bella, era un demonio perro cómo su gran amor, era mucho más fuerte... había ganado mucho, pero había perdido mucho más de lo que parecía.

Ahora había un poco de maldad dentro de ella, prueba de ello era que aunque tenía una parte de la escencia de la perla de shikón la sentía impura, sentía la rabia y el coraje correr por sus venas, haciéndola cada vez más propensa a quedar atrapada en su forma demoniaca, si bien también mantenía una forma humana, la verdad es que ya no se sentía como una, pues esa forma era tan sólo una ilusión de su verdadera forma; su aroma ya no era el mismo, ella ya no se sentía tranquila, alegre, especial, frágil, ya no podría dañarse como antes con un simple golpe o con alguna de sus habituales torpezas, ya no volvería a sonreirle a la naturaleza de las cosas, porque simplemente ya no compartían su naturalidad; su vida tan alegre, tan única... sin duda ya no volvería a ser lo mismo.

Sesshoumaru por su parte estaba pasándola mucho peor... él sabía que había tomado una desición equivocada al convertir a Kagome en algo como él, para que su madre pudiera desde dónde se encontrase "aprobar" su amor hacia ella.

En el momento en el que la vió bañarse en el río, pudo sentir como su sangre demoniaca fluía a traves de ella, insitándolo a poseerla, pues ahora que su sangre era la misma, él tenía una tentación mucho más fuerte por ella que antes, pero también descubrió que lo único que palpitaba dentro de su ser era su deseo... su corazón se aceleró por verla desnuda una vez más, pero eso era nada comparado con lo que había sentido la primera vez que le hizo el amor.

¿Cómo culparlo? Su amor lo había hecho tomar una desición que no había sido tan desatinada, el único problema era que su miedo le llevó a cometer una locura, sin tomar en cuenta lo que de verdad sentía aquella mujer que decía amar.

¿Cómo culpar a ambos por dejarse llevar por sus temores? Sin duda no se podría; sin duda Sesshoumaru jamás admitiría que había tenido miedo de perderla, al menos no a alguien que no fuese Kagome... y Kagome jamás admitiría que tenía miedo a ser lo mismo que Sesshoumaru, pues cuándo se conocieron él no fue precisamente la mejor persona del mundo, incluso había intentado matarla y a su medio hermano infinidad de veces.

¿Podría algo salir mucho peor?

Sí, aunque nadie quisiera admitirlo... nada terminaba aún... y todo iba a salir endemoniadamente peor._«_

***KAGOME***

-Kagome estoy hablándo en serio... ¿qué pasaría si Sesshoumaru fuera tu destino?- me preguntó tranquilamente Inuyasha.-

-No lo sé Inuyasha... antes hubiera querido decirte que habría sido lo más maravilloso del mundo... ahora de verdad no lo sé- le dije quedamente.-

Y es que de verdad no sabía qué pasaría si Sesshoumaru fuera elegido por el destino para ser el hombre más importante de mi vida, si el destino hubiese creído que él merecía amarme cómo yo solía amarlo, ¿pero cómo podría? Éste miedo que yo tenía de ser quien soy ahora es mucho más fuerte que todo el amor de mi corazón con su nombre.

Nunca he sido de las mujeres que se siente realizada cuándo la salvan; no es para mí lo correcto sentir que deben salvarme cada vez que me meto en problemas... aunque admito que es un alivio sentir que de vez en cuando alguien está salvándome y haciéndome sentir mucho más segura.

Pero ésta vez era muy diferente.

-Inuyasha sólo contéstame algo... ¿por qué Sesshoumaru me salvó y me convirtió en demonio?- le pregunté sinceramente ansiosa de saber la respuesta.-

Inuyasha se quedó congelado ante mi pregunta, supuse que no sabría la respuesta, al menos no de sus labios.

-Tranquilo- le dije después de varios minutos de silencio dónde sólo veía la preocupación en el pálido rostro del peli plata- no tienes que decirme nada, sólo deja de pedirme que lo persone. Por favor.-

Me dí media vuelta y me dispuse a irme, ésta vez en mi seudo forma humana, ya no quería seguirme sintiéndo cómo una simple mascota.

-Está bien Kagome, dejaré de presionarte... sólo si me prometes hablar con él- me dijo Inuyasha.

Traté de voltear para mirarlo, para darle a entender que no podía prometer nada, que no quería prometer nada... pero no había nadie cuando me volví, Inuyasha ya se había ido.

_"Tomar una desición es muy fácil, aunque no siempre es la desición correcta, debemos apegarnos a lo que decidimos"_ Mi madre solía decirme eso, también me decía que para ser realmente personas fuertes debemos respetar cada una de las desiciones que tomamos, sean buenas o malas o pésimas. Por eso son nuestras desiciones y eso nos convierte en las personas que somos, aún si eso nos hace parecer malas personas frente a los demás.

Sé que es cierto, porque siempre me he manejado por éstas palabras porque las consideraba sinceras y verdaderas; pero hoy... hoy no quería escuchar a mi madre diciéndome que tomara la desición correcta, ni mucho menos que me amaría sin importar mis equivocaciones, puesto que yo era su hija.

No importaba nada, ya nada me importaba nunca más, yo ya no era un humano, yo ya no era su adorable hija que sabía que había dolor en su corazón, ya nunca más sería aquélla que le dolía y lo mostraba, porque me enseñaron a no ocultar mi dolor... ya nunca más sería su pequeña hija... sin importar nada más; y eso me dolía demasiado pero ya nada podría hacer.

Me quedé esperándo que Sesshoumaru comenzara a perseguirme de nuevo para tratar de convencerme de palabras que aún no estaba dispuesta a escuchar, mi dolor era demasiado intenso y mi miedo comenzaba a dominar cada uno de mis pasos, cada una de las historias en mi cabeza y sabía que eso no sería nada bueno.

Afortunadamente eso no pasó, durante algunos días respiré hondo y con tranquilidad, pensándo en cómo viviría ahora mi vida... cada uno de mis recuerdos llegaron poco a poco y me hicieron compañía en mi soledad; estaba tan destrozada que no deseaba tener contacto con nadie y agradecí que mis amigos no me forzaron a hacer nada que yo no deseaba hacer y así pude pensar con claridad.

Llegó el día, tras dos semanas en las que vagué por algunas aldeas y bosques buscándo un lugar dónde quedarme a vivir, encontré que aquella cueva cerca del lago en dónde me entregué a Sesshoumaru me daba una tranquilidad sumamente especial y decidí vivir ahí; cerca de la aldea y cerca de mis amigos.

Y entonces él volvió a mí... tratándo de cerrar éste capítulo en nuestras vidad... quizás ya era hora de terminar con ésta extraña y apasionada historia, ya era hora de dejarla olvidada de una vez y por todas.

-Higurashi- me dijo con todo el desprecio emanando de sus labios.-

-Hmp- sonreí para mis adentros... qué ironía tan increíble- ya no me llames así, soy Kagome... _príncipe _ya no seré nunca más Higurashi gracias a tí- le dije sin pensarlo si quiera, con un dolor punzante dentro de mí.-

-Tienes que saberlo- dijo ignorándo mis palabras- tienes que entender por qué tomé la desición que tomé.-

-Entonces sólo dilo y terminemos con ésto de una buena vez.- le dije, ya no soportaba escucharlo más-

-Tenía miedo, miedo de perderte... te amo con toda mi alma y además...-

-Ahórratelo Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha me explicó todo, tan sólo dime ¿por qué me convertiste en demonio?-

-Porque creí que te amaría y me amarías más siéndo ambos demonios-

Otra vez... de nuevo, sin querer el odio corrió por mis venas, cómo si de mi sangre se tratase... no pude evitarlo y me acerqué una vez más a él para abofetearlo... sin duda Sesshoumaru lograba sorprenderme cada día más... y sólo el tenía el don tan único y especial de hacerme amarlo con locura y hasta perder la cordura y hacerme odiarlo con la misma intensidad.

* * *

><p><strong>~MIYANDY.<strong>

**HOLA! Cómo les va chicos? Espero que super bien n_n**  
><strong>Por qué yo estoy a punto de darme por vencida en la Universidad ;^; les conté que estoy estudiándo Arquitectura? jejeje es más difícil de lo que creí saben? jajaja y pues aunque me gusta, la verdad es que no estoy segura de seguir : ¿por qué les cuento ésto?**

**Bueno, porque fueron justamente éstas dudas las que me hicieron pensar en la situación de ésta linda parejita... y de ahí salió éste cap. ^^ que por supuesto espero que les agrade n_n**

**SALUDOS DESDE MÉXICO DF.! a todos, gracias por seguirme leyéndo, pero sus reviews :P**

**REVIEWS! ~**

-_**G.A-motoharu: **_**Hola! muchas gracias por tu review, bienvenida al fic y que bueno que te agrade jejeje ojalá siga gustándote ^^. Jajaja ok, sí verdad? jajaja bueno, la verdad es que Kag no lo hace para hacerlo sufrir :/ sino porque de verdad considera que hizo un crimen imperdonable y cuándo descubre sus razones, simplemente no podrá perdonarlo. Pero sin duda sí deseo que sean muy felices, amo ésta pareja! n_n jeje gracias Gameba! un saludo enorme! y pues ojalá siga siéndo de tu agrado.**

-_**azuldcullen:**_** Hola amiga! n_n muchas gracias por seguirme leyéndo y seguir esperándome jejeje. Wow! la verdad me dejaste muy impresionada con tu coment. De verdad piensas eso? ¡Qué curioso! Puesto que Kagome nunca quiso hacer eso y mucho menos quería hacer sufrir a Sessho, pero para ella él pasó sobre su amor y la dañó por ego solamente ToT. Jejeje aquí tienes conti ^^ ojalá que te guste!. Saludos!**

** Bueno, esos fueron todos, ojalá que les siga gustándo y me contesten en un review, qué harían ustedes si perdieran su humanidad a manos de la persona que aman... le perdonarían? o hasta que punto dejarían que su amor sea vencido por su miedo? jejeje ojalá me contesten ^^ SALUDOS! Hasta la próxima actualización! n_n**


	11. ¿ACASO SERÁ AMOR?

-"THE LAST CHANCE"—

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, así cómo el mundo de Inuyasha pertenecen sólo a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es MÍA y no permito que la tomen bajo ningún concepto.**

**Hola! No saben qué bien se siente darme cuenta de que aún me leen n_n es maravilloso!  
>Les ofrezco una enorme disculpa por ausentarme u.u la escuela no me ayuda con los horarios y pues... la inspiración no ayuda tampoco. U.U lo siento... ojalá les guste ésta actualización. SALUDOS!<br>**

**Atte: ~Miyandy. **

**PD: »narración****«**** / -diálogos- / **_**pensamientos**_** / ****Flash back**** /**

** CAPÍTULO 10.- ¿ACASO SERÁ AMOR?. **

_···En el cap. anterior···_

_~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~_

_»-Higurashi- me dijo con todo el desprecio emanando de sus labios.-_

_-Hmp- sonreí para mis adentros... qué ironía tan increíble- ya no me llames así, soy Kagome... príncipe... ya no seré nunca más Higurashi gracias a tí- le dije sin pensarlo si quiera, con un dolor punzante dentro de mí.-_

_-Tienes que saberlo- dijo ignorándo mis palabras- tienes que entender por qué tomé la desición que tomé.-_

_-Entonces sólo dilo y terminemos con ésto de una buena vez.- le dije, ya no soportaba escucharlo más-_

_-Tenía miedo, miedo de perderte... te amo con toda mi alma y además...-_

_-Ahórratelo Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha me explicó todo, tan sólo dime ¿por qué me convertiste en demonio?-_

_-Porque creí que te amaría y me amarías más siéndo ambos demonios-_

_Otra vez... de nuevo, sin querer el odio corrió por mis venas, cómo si de mi sangre se tratase... no pude evitarlo y me acerqué una vez más a él para abofetearlo... sin duda Sesshoumaru lograba sorprenderme cada día más... y sólo el tenía el don tan único y especial de hacerme amarlo con locura y hasta perder la cordura y hacerme odiarlo con la misma intensidad.«_

_-0o0o0o0o-  
><em>

»Ambos se miraron profundamente, Sesshoumaru con todo el amor del mundo e incluso con un dejo de dolor en sus ojos y Kagome, con todo el miedo, rencor y odio que podía albergar en su corazón; su energía fluía libremente a través de ella cómo si se tratase de aire en sus pulmones y Sesshoumaru podía verlo, su aura ya no era blanca cómo cuándo la conoció, puesto que no era la misma sacerdotisa de antaño, su energía era violácea, debido al poder que emanaba de la perla y a la poca maldad que habitaba en su cuerpo debido a la sangre de Sesshoumaru.

El peliplata quedó anonadado, puesto que a pesar de todo, la escencia misma que se sentía alrededor de ella, seguía sintiéndose cómo la de la humana de la que se enamoró.

Kagome lloraba amargamente, cada parte de su nuevo cuerpo sentía un dolor indescriptible, se sentía mucho peor al escuchar decir al hombre de quién se enamoró perdidamente que ella no era suficiente siéndo quién era... eso era mucho peor que ver a Inuyasha dejarle por la que vivió antes que ella, que se enamorara de la original y la tratara cómo a la copia.

Un aullido de verdadero dolor salió fuertemente de su garganta y Sesshoumaru estuvo a punto de correr a su lado y decirle que era un completo idiota por decir semejante estúpidez, que se había dado cuenta de que lo que más amaba de ella, era justamente su debilidad y fragilidad, porque lo hacía sentirse importante al cuidarla, al proteger a alguien que no fuese él mismo; pero no pudo... puesto que Kagome se encerró en un campo de energía que emanaba de la escencia de la perla que llevaba en su interior.

Por alguna razón algo dentro de él le gritaba que no la dejara sola, pero que tampoco perdiera las esperanzas de que ella estaría bien, aunque no lo pareciera.

Kagome tenía en su cara un auténtico sufrimiento, sentía que se le desprendía el mismísimo corazón del pecho y no se había percatado de lo que ocurría en su exterior, puesto que gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos nublándo su visión por completo.

Sesshoumaru sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, estaba desenfrenado y confundido; por primera vez en su vida estaba preocupándose por alguien que no era él mismo y tenía albergado un pánico muy fuerte por la morena, sentía que el alma se la instalaba en los pies y sentía la necesidad urgente de aprisionarla entre sus brazos y no dejar que ni el aire la tocara, por miedo a que la alejara de nuevo de él.

Y entonces la rabia de la chica cesó, sus alaridos de dolor terminaron siéndo simples suspiros largos y dolorosos, su respiración se fué normalizándo poco a poco hasta lograr tranquilizarse por completo.

Sintió por un momento que toda la rabia contenida dentro de ella estaba normalizándose, cada cosa dejó de sentirse pesada y pronto pude ver con tranquilidad, las lágrimas ya no brotaban de sus ojos. Dentro de ella nació la sensación de que era nueva, de que volvía a empezar todo otra vez y eso le gustó.

Sesshoumaru la miró expectante... deseaba saber qué era lo que le había pasado, deseaba con fuerza saber qué pasaría ahora... y lo que les deparaba el destino, fué una sorpresa que ninguno se esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong>~MIYANDY.<strong>

**HOLA!**

**SALUDOS DESDE MÉXICO DF.! a todos, gracias por seguirme leyéndo.**

**REVIEWS! ~**

-**_Angélica_**_**: **_**Hola! muchas gracias por tu review, bienvenida al fic y que bueno que te agrade jejeje ojalá siga gustándote ^^. Aquí te dejo la conti, gracias por leerme y por la espera. SALUDOS!  
><strong>

-_**Damalunaely:**_** Hola amiga! n_n muchas gracias por seguirme leyéndo y seguir esperándome jejeje.  
>DEoz mío, que increíble review me dejaste! Me gustó mucho la forma en que expresaste éso y he de decirte que sí, le atinaste, exactamente eso fué lo que pensó Kagome y por eso es que le teme tanto a estar con Sesshoumaru! porque cree que entonces ella no era suficiente para él siéndo humana y ahora se pregunta si de verdad será suficiente cómo demonio. : hum... qué dilema! jajaja muchas gracias por tu review, aquí te dejo la conti. SALUDOS!**

**Y de nuevo, gracias a mis lectores anónimos desde dónde sea que vienen, les agradezco mucho todo ésto y que me tengan paciencia. GRACIAS! hasta la próx. actualización ;)  
>PD: Chicos! me tardé demasiado con la conti : y casi estuve a punto de abandonarlo... pero pasó lo más lindo de todo! ya por fin continuó... bueno, no cómo esperaba :( pero ya! jojo ahora sí! el próx. cap. es el final! Listos? xq muero xq lo lean ^^ Nos leemos dsps! n.n GRAX X TODO!  
><strong>


	12. En cada nuevo amanecer

-"THE LAST CHANCE"—

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, así cómo el mundo de Inuyasha pertenecen sólo a Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es MÍA y no permito que la tomen bajo ningún concepto.**

**Hola! Sí! he vuelto a las andadas jajaja (?) ok, no... de hecho vengo a informarles que estaré terminándo mis fics en estos días y dejaré FF un tiempo :/ para volver con historias nuevas más coherentes y menos abandonadas XD  
>Así que empecemos con los finales! :D Listos?<strong>

**Damalunaely: Hola! gracias por tu review, por seguir leyéndo y por acompañarme en éste fic ;D desafortunadamente se me terminó rápido la inspiración ésta vez :/ y por consecuente el fic quedó mucho más corto de lo que me planteé en un principio. Pero aún así espero que la hayas disfrutado ^^ Gracias! y SALUDOS.**

**Lectores anónimos, aquellos que siguieron fieles al fic sin desesperarse o medio matarme (Un_n) GRACIAS! a TODOS muchas gracias por leerlo! son únicos y se los agradezco de corazón. En verdad fué complicado seguirlo, a veces no había tiempo, a veces no había inspiración y muchas cosas se "entrometieron" con este fic, pero afortunadamente logré terminarlo, espero de corazón que les guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribirlo ^^ Sin más que agradecimientos, por ahora, les dejo leer ;D Saludos!**

**Atte: ~Miyandy. **

**PD: »narración****«**** / -diálogos- / **_**pensamientos**_** / ****Flash back**** /**

** CAPÍTULO 11.- EN CADA NUEVO AMANECER AÚN HAY ESPERANZA DE SEGUIR ADELANTE.  
><strong>

»En ese momento la anciana Kaede junto con Inuyasha y Kikyou aparecieron frente a ellos; Kagome y Sesshoumaru por su parte estaban demasiado confundidos.

Inuyasha se acercó hasta Kagome y la aprisionó fuertemente entre sus brazos, ella por su parte se sintió completa, única, quería, está por demás decir que se sintió cómo antes, como la niña de antes y sin pensarlo y sin meditarlo siquiera, se acercó lentamente al rostro de Inuyasha, quién ni siquera se inmutó por sus acciones, en cierta forma estaba esperándo con ansias locas éste encuentro entre los dos. Kagome siguió su camino hasta encontrarse con sus labios, Inuyasha bajó sus manos hasta la pequeña cintura de la joven y ella se aferró con fuerza a sy cuello, en verdad no quería beso no fue inocente, ni un beso de enamorados, su beso estaba cargado de pasión y necesidad, era cómo una promesa prohibida que hacía mucho que ambos se habían hecho, pero ni siquiera eso logró remover las fibras de ese amor primerizo que nació en ambos corazones... ya no quedaba rastro de ese amor de antes y ambos con pesar lo sintieron y aceptaron serparándose lentamente, mirándose a los ojos como si estuvieran despidiéndose del otro para siempre... y abrazándose como si nada más importara ya.

Sesshoumaru estuvo a punto de partirle la cara a su hermano por besar a Kagome, pero tuvo que reconocer que fué ella justamente quien decidió besarlo ¿cómo poder alejarse de semejante persona? Ella siempre había sido cálida, tierna, hermosa, una mujer que simplemente era imposible resistirse.  
>Le dolía mucho el corazón y miró con tristeza a la pareja; pudo dislumbrar una mirada extraña en la joven, pero no quiso pensar, porque todos sus sentimientos estaban obstruyéndo su buen juicio. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasándo?<p>

-Justamente es eso lo que vengo a aclararte Sesshoumaru- dijo la anciana Kaede mirándo fijamente al peliplata, él no había hecho ninguna pregunta, pero para ella fué fácil adivinar lo que estaba pensándo.-

Kagome e Inuyahsa parecieron no inmutarse con lo que la anciana estaba diciéndo, y por el contrario Kikyou parecía más interesada en lo que su hermana estaba a punto de decir, aunque tampoco podía negar que dentro de su corazón había un sentimiento muy fuerte, estaba triste y celosa al ver como su peli plateado se sentía tan a gusto con una morena que no era ella.

-¿Tiene algo que decir?- le dijo Sesshoumaru intentándo mantener su tono frío de siempre.-

-Sí... ¿Sabes acaso por qué ya tu voz no suena fría?-le preguntó directamente-

Sesshoumaru se le quedó mirándo unos segundos, no quería entender lo que la anciana le estaba preguntándo, Kikyou por su parte vió la total confusión en los ojos del peli plateado y se quedó un poco atónita, una gota de sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, jamás había visto a Sesshoumaru de esa manera e incluso llegó pensar que esas eran las reacciones comunes en una persona... una persona que no era él, sino KAGOME.

Mientras la anciana esperaba pacientemente a que Sesshoumaru pudiera conectar su cerebro con sus nuevas emociones, a unos cuantos pasoa de ellos, Inuyasha y Kagome se tomaban con fuerza de la mano y se alejaban de aquél grupo, estaban demasiado cerca, como si fueran una verdadera paerja y a ninguno de los dos les apetecía escuchar esa conversación; dentro de ellos había una pequeña parte que ya sabían lo que Kaede estaba por contarle a su hermana y a Sesshoumaru. Y mientras eso ocurría, ellos decidieron irse a "esconder" a cierta cueva en dónde se selló el corazón enamorado de Kagome.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar aquella cueva y menos aún en sellarla, ambos se miraron expectantes, observándo con demasiado detalle los movimientos de la otra persona, ninguno quería ser el primero en iniciar aquella batalla de deseos inminentes, pero tampoco querían desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar juntos tan sólo por esperar.

Kagome fué la primera en moverse, a pesar de todo lograba ver muy bien en la obscuridad, pero no quería perderse ningún detalle del joven Inuyasha, así que con los restos de la última fogata alojada ahí, logró encender una débil llama y salió a toda prisa a buscar más ramas y pedazos de corteza de árbol, para poder mantener vivo el fuego por lo menos las siguientes tres horas... oh sí... esto no sería cuestión de unos minutos... se estaban dándo esa última oportunidad de estar juntos de nuevo y como nunca habían estado y nada ni nadie los haría desperdiciarlo en unos cuantos instantes.

A su regreso se encontró con Inuyasha completamente desnudo, cosa que hizo que Kagome soltara todo de sus manos a causa de la impresión, Inuyasha se movió hacia ella, bloqueó de nuevo la entrada de dicha cueva y se apresuró para que el fuego no se consumiera, sonrió para sus adentros, al parecer Kagome pensaba lo mismo que él, ninguno quería que el momento terminara nunca.

Ella no podía dejar de mirarlo, ¡su cuerpo era tan diferente al de su hermano! En cierta forma lo sabía, Sesshoumaru era mayor, era un príncipe, por consiguiente toda su altanería y orgullo le daban ese toque tan frío y déspota a su personalidad y por alguna retorcida razón lo hacía sumamante atractivo; Inuyasha más sin embargo era todo un joven y casi un adolescente en su forma de ser, sus músculos estaban mucho menos desarrollados debido a que no habría librado grandes batallas en su vida, y si contamos los años que estuvo dormido, pues era lógico que su blanquecina piel luciera casi virginal.  
>Más sin embargo había algo en él que la hizo enamorarse; ella aceptó desde un principio que no fue simple y mera atracción física lo que ella sintió por él, lo odioaba, odiaba cómo se la pasaba molestándola y no la dejaba concentrarse ni siquiera un momento en la captura de los fragmentos, pero eso no era excusa, porque también se preocupaba demasiado por él y por su necedad de ser siempre valiente, de demostrar siempre que él era fuerte y de su extraña busqueda porque los demás lo notaran y lo respetaran. Hubo amor en su momento, amor puro... porque logró enternecerle el corazón, porque la defendía y bajo esa gruesa capa de hostilidad pudo ver los celos tan latentes en su corazón, sus cumplidos, su cariño, simplemente... él fue el amor que toda su vida luchó por tener... pero uno no puede mandar en el destino y admitió con tristeza que no era Inuyasha el hombre que deseaba que estuviese a su lado.<p>

Eso tampoco disminuyó el deseo tan desbocado que sentía por pertenecerle a Inuyasha, aunque fuera sólo una vez.  
>Inuyasha adivinó su pensamiento y se acercó lentamente hacia ella, se sentía de alguna manera extraño por estar frente a ella sin ropa, pero deseaba verla de la misma manera a ella, otra vez... le tomó el rostro con cuidado y se acercó aún mucho más a ella, rozándo ligeramente sus labios con los de ella y con una voz demasiado sensual como para ser soportado ella le dijo: "házme tuya"... él no quiso dejar de lado su petición y decidió besarla con la misma necesidad de antes, ella posó sus manos en su espalda y decidió recorrerla lentamente de una manera un tanto torturante para él.<p>

Sus besos destellaban una pasión un tanto incómoda de prescenciar, pero para ellos se sentía lo más natural del mundo. Inuyasha fue un tanto más cuidadoso, buscaba que cada roce "accidental" de sus manos en el cuerpo de Kagome dejara la sensación más placentera de todas, sin duda quería que ella no lo olvidara, no quería ser "la última oportunidad de su vida", quería ser el chico que quedará en su cuerpo y en su memoria, aunque no fuesen uno para el otro.

Pronto empezó a detestar esas extrañas telas sobre la morena y con unaextraña habilidad la desnudó completamente, Kagome agradecio por completo el acto, comenzaba a desesperarla la idea de que sólo él estuviera sin ropa; estándo ya sin algo que les estorbara, se recostaron sobre la fría tierra y se abrazaron con fuerza, ambos se deseaban, pero no podían dejar de pensar que era un simple y vago deseo de algo que ya no existía, pero era ahora o nunca y preferían tener algo palpable en su memoria del amor que algún día se profesaron, no sólo sus miradas y el cariño ahora casi extinto dentro de sus corazones.

Y así abrazados con fuerza dejaron de pensar, Inuyasha dejó sobre su cuerpo a Kagome y al mirarse, supieron que había una determinación en ambos, ésto sería el final de su historia romántica, sería el fin de todo y el comienzo de otra historia.

Inuyasha devoró a besos a la morena, que respondía casi automáticamente a cada roce y a cada caricia, que de verdad sentía y no quería olvidar, al menos no ésta noche. Entre besos y caricias, ambos se hicieron el amor, se disfrutaron tanto como pudieron... nadie los iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, la oportunidad se presentó, la aprovecharon y la cumplieron, estaban enamorados y siempre sería así, siempre se querrían con el alma y siempre estarían en sus corazones y esa noche de pasión sólo les demostró lo fuerte que pudo haber sido su amor, si tan sólo se hubiesem esforzado un poco más por alcanzar su felicidad. Se durmieron abrazados, con un dolor palpable dentro de ellos, se estaban dejándo ir, porque así lo deseaban y porque así debía ser.

Mientras ellos estaban lejos, Sesshoumaru se oprimía los sesos tratándo de entender las palabras de la anciana, pero simplemente no lo logró.  
>La anciana Kaede supo entonces que sus suposiciones eran ciertas. Ellos habían combinado sus emociones... pero ¿con qué fin?<p>

Kikyo fue más astuta y fue quién habló en cierta forma por él, la conversación entre ellas se clavó hondo en Sesshoumaru y fue entonces que se sintió más confundido que nunca... y que se dió cuenta de que quizás Kagome en verdad ya no lo amaría más por sus acciones.

-Kaede... ¿qué ocurrió? Sesshoumaru ni siquiera puede hablar.-

-Hermana-le respondió la anciana- ¿Acaso puedes ver sus emociones? ¿Te imaginas a caso otra persona que haya podido reaccionar así?-

-Claro... sólo hay una persona quien creía que se comportaría así... pero ni siquiera está aquí- dijo bajito con un poco de dolor en su voz- ¿por qué Sesshoumaru está mostrándo las emociones de Kagome?-

Sesshoumaru se quedó pasmado un momento... ¿qué había dicho?...

-Vaya, así que de verdad te diste cuenta- comentó la anciana- la verdad es hermana que no lo sé. Tendrá que ver un poco con la perla, pero es cierto que ni Kagome ni Sesshoumaru son los mismos desde que ella regresó-

-¿Pero por qué Inuyasha no cambió?...-

-Claro que cambió Kikyou, es sólo que no te sabes dar cuenta. Inuyasha permaneció con el amor hacia Kagome, pero su personalidad es un poco más madura y seria, no tan juguetona como antes, pero ésto se debió a la sangre de sus amigos y a los buenos deseos de ellos hacia la nueva vida de Inuyasha. Por eso, no puedo entender del todo porque el cambio tan extraño entre éstos dos.-

Ambas miraron a Sesshoumaru, que tenía los ojos como platos y que no logró del todo entender sus palabras, no sabía qué decir.

-Sesshoumaru, dime... ¿qué estabasn pensando, sintiéndo y que era lo que deseabas mientras estabas haciéndo el sacrificio con tu sangre por la vida de Kagome?- le preguntó Kaede.

***FLASH BACK***

**Aquella noche en que por fin pudieron matar a Naraku y que lograron reunir de nuevo todos los fragmentos de la perla de Shikón, Sesshoumaru y Kikyo buscaron por todos lados la cueva del destino... una entrada dónde se podía llegar al infierno y por la cual se podría hablar con Kami-sama (aunque claro, aquello era una simple voz, él no podría arriesgarse a bajar y acercarse al infierno), pero también estaba un punto medio... un lugar en dónde las almas muertas estaban "encerradas" para evitar destrozos en el mundo.  
>Allí vivía un hombre llamado... SAGITTIS (que sería algo así como <em>guardían <em>en latín), que custodiaba las mil entradas al infierno esparcidas por el mundo.**

**Sagittis apareció ante ellos evitándo que entraran por completo a su guarida, y los miró con sus ojos fríos como la nieve y de un color gris profundo.**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí?- les preguntó.**

**-Buscamos a custos- le dijo Sesshoumaru.**

**-Soy yo, me llamo Sagittis. ¿Vienes de regreso miko, al fin te hartaste del mundo terrenal?-**

**-No- contestó fría Kikyou- quiero quedarme aquí.-**

**-Sabes muy bien que eso está prohibido, y tendré que castigarte... pero intuyo que hay algo más, ¿no es así? Dígame príncipe youkai, ¿qué es lo que buscan en realidad?-**

**-Hay dos almas aquí, una falleció naturalmente y la otra... la otra se suicidó... buscamos hacer un trato contigo y devolverles la vida- le dijo Sesshoumaru.-**

**-No creo que pueda hacer eso... la humana no pertenece a la época y el hanyou decidió por sí mismo, ni dios ni el demonio mismo tienen poder sobre su alma, él simplemente ya no puede vagar por aquí.-**

**-Lo sé...- sijo Sesshoumaru- pero nos comentaron que era posible... con ayuda de ésto- dijo Sesshoumaru mientras scaba la perla de Shikón-**

**En ese momento la entrada tras Sagittis se tornó violácea, todas las almas estaban armándo un gran alboroto por la escencia de la perla, pues lograron percibirla.**

**-¡Cerberos!- gritó con fuerza Sagittis, aunque Cerberos es el perro guardían del inframundo griego, Hades lograba dejarlo salir al mando de Sagittis, para poder controlar a tantos fantasmas. Tras unos segundos todo volvió casi a su normalidad, aunque el ambiente se tornó mucho más hostil- ¿Acaso están dementes o qué? Esa perla ya no es pura, está bastante carcomida por la escencia negativa de su antiguo dueño... no pueden traer algo tan atrayente aquí-**

**-Lo sabemos- dijo Kikyou- pero la joven que está ahí atrapada simplemente puede purificarla... yo también podría, pero mi escencia la tienes allí atrapada...-**

**-Porque ahí es donde pertenece- sijo Sagittis interrumpiéndola-**

**-Entonces, deja que su escencia salga y permítele purificar la perla- dijo Sesshoumaru.- Queremos que tanto Inuyasha como Kagome salgan de ahí y puedan volver a la vida; tenemos entendido que eso es posible con la escencia pura de la perla y la sangre de los seres que los amamos, ¿no es así?-**

**Sagitis se quedó pensativo unos momentos, era cierta esa historia, pero realmente nadie la sabía, se evitaba que los demonios, híbridos y humanos supieran ésto, para que el destino pudiera seguir con naturalidad y no hubiera una ruptura en la existencia.  
>No dió más palabras y se regresó por dónde había llegado, sellándo por unos momentos la entrada que había aparecido entre ellos dos... sin duda, era hora de cambiar su ubicación por el bien de todos.<strong>

**Sesshoumaru y Kikyou se quedaron allí, no sabían qué hacer, pero Sesshoumaru quiso esperar, si se hubiera negado, simplemente lo habría dicho, Sagittis no era un guardían por simple casualidad y él lo sabía.**

**Tras unas horas, Sagittis regresó y habló con ambos; pero sería sólo Kikyou quién entendería y recordaría sus palabras.**

**-He hablado con los altos (Dios y el demonio), ambos concordaron que éste pacto se haga, pero hay varias condiciones que deben cumplirse.  
>Primero, la miko- dijo mirándo a Kikyou- no podrá permanecer más tiempo aquí, ella debe volver a morir y Hades reclama tu alma, estarás "viva" poco más de un mes, nada más. Y como no tienes sangre, debe haber alguien más que de la sangre para revivir al hanyou, quién adoptará los buenos deseos y sentimientos de aquellos que ofrezcan voluntariamente parte de su escencia para lograr dar una vida cálida otra vez. Y en cuanto a tí príncipe, deberás tener mucho cuidado... no sé porque el alma de la chica que tu llamas Kagome no está en el cielo y se encuentra aquí... tienes que tener demasiado cuidado con ella, porque ella no quiere regresar...-<strong>

**Cada una de éstas y más palabras fueron olvidadas por Sesshoumaru, tan sólo quería ver a Kagome y eso nubló su mente y sus sentidos.**

**Durante el pacto, a Kikyou se le permitió el acceso de su alma y pudo purificar la perla y sentirse realmente viva de nuevo; tras ésto Sango, Miroku y Shippou, donaron unas cuantas gotas de su sangre, concentrándose sólo en los momentos que vivieron con Inuyasha, en sus ojos, su voz, sus palabras y sus buenos deseos, haciéndo que regresara casi por completo a ser quién era, pero...más maduro.**

**Sesshoumaru por su parte al recordarla, no pudo evitar ver lo mal que se había portado con ella y se concetró un poco en su personalidad y en cómo la cambiaría y eso fué lo que influyó en su cambio de personalidad...  
>Al final el pacto se realizó y la mitad de la perla la conservaron ambos cuerpos, porque ni Kami, ni Hades, ni Sagittis querían que volviese a pasar ésto de nuevo, y la perla les otorgó una inmortalidad y causó estragos en Kagome, puesto que no sólo generó sus dudas, sino que también cambió su escencia pura por una violácea... una maldad latente en ella gracias al desprecio y eso sería lo que tendría que desaparecer o moriría definitivamente junto con la perla.<br>**

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

De nuevo fué Kikyou quién habló y le contó las cosas a la anciana mientras Sesshoumaru se anonadaba en sus recuerdos.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo la anciana, así que eso fué lo que pasó... ¿y sabes por qué Kagome no estaba en el cielo?-

-No, al parecer sólo ella sabe la verdad, Sagittis también lo ignoraba- dijo la miko.-

-¿Y cuánto tiempo te quedarás?... no me malinterpretes Kikyou, pero tu ya no perteneces a éste mundo...-

-Sí lo sé- respondió ella- ésta mañana... yo volveré con Hades.-

Las horas transcurrieron, Kaede y Kikyou se alejaron de aquél bosque y dejaron a Sesshoumaru solo; él no logró articular palabra alguna y se sintió muy pesado, así que con sus pocas energías quiso volver al agua.. estuvo a punto de quitarse la ropa al llegar, pero escuchó los suspiros de Kagome y se paralizó por completo... su temor pudo más que nada y eso fue suficiente para que llegara a la cueva en dónde ella fué su mujer por primera vez... no se atrevió a entrar, puesto que la cueva estaba bloqueada como aquella vez y al escuchar el éxtasis de ambos, sintió como su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos; no pudo resistirlo más y se quitó la ropa y se arrojó al agua, en dónde por vez primera... se soltó a llorar.

Las horas transcurrieron y evidentemente llegó la mañana... una mañana extraña, casi desierta, como cuándo los finales se acercan... esa sensación a flor de piel no pudo evitarse y todos lograron sentirlo.

Todos se reunieron en la aldea con la anciana Kaede, ese sería el último día que verían a Kikyou.  
>Inuyahsa y Kagome fueron los primeros en llegar... iban tomados de la mano, pero algo en sus rostros lucia diferente... aún así Kikyou se alegró por ambos. Abrazó con fuerza a Kagome y le agradeció pro cuidar y hacer feliz a Inuyasha, le pidió disculpas por sus acciones y después se dispuso a abrazar con fuerza a Inuyasha, a quién también le pidió disculpas y lo besó con todo el amor que sentía aún por él. Tras ésto se abrazó a Kaede, le dijo que había sido una gran sacerdotisa, que se cuidara, porque pronto estarían juntas de nuevo.<p>

Una luz azul apareció ante ellos y Kikyou fue arrastrada hacia ella, Hades, más sin embargo nunca lo vieron... era natural, ninguno estaría en el mismo lugar en dónde él habitada en el momento en que murieran.

Kikyou mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que desapareció por completo.  
>Después Kaede decidió irse, la aldea aún tenía cosas por arreglar y ella no podía quedarse más tiempo alejada de sus deberes; ambos lo aceptaron.<br>Sango y Miroku llegaron con noticias, habían decidido estar juntos y adoptar al pequeño Shippou, y aunque Sango seguía muy triste por la pérdida de su hermano, se sintió aliviada por tener a Miroku y a Shippou a su lado... tras unos minutos, también los dejaron solos.

Inuyasha y Kagome decidieron caminar hacia el pozo devora huesos, allí sería su despedida... porque Kagome quería volver a su época... sabía que sería difícil seguir allá, nadie entendería su condición... pero ya no se sentía cómoda en aquella época.

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza y volvió a besarla, ella correspondió a su abrazo y beso... :

-Inuyasha- le dijo después de que se separaron- no sabes cómo desearía poder estar enamorada de tí, quedarme a tú lado y ser felices los dos...-

-No te preocupes Kagome, sé a lo que te refieres y creéme que yo desearía lo mismo... pero ésto tal vez es lo mejor para ambos... descubrimos al final que realmente pudimos ser felices... pero... bueno, eso ya no importa.- le dijo abrazándola fuertemente-

-Gracias Inuyasha-

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza... y Kagome volvió a su época...

Cada mañana nos da una buena oportunidad de volver a ser, de estar juntos, de ser felices de verdad...«

*SESSHOUMARU*

Tras cada una de las reacciones... cada uno de sus suspiros y después de llorar como un estúpido bajo el agua toda la noche hasta casi ahogarme, salí dle agua con más fuerzas que nunca, sentí cómo Kagome dejó atrás su coraje y cómo volvió a ser normal, la hermosa y morena chica del futuro de quién me enamoré un día, una miko que le pertenecía a mi hermano, un joven hanyou que en verdad no la merecía... y que al final ya no la obtuvo.

No sé qué pasó realmente, pero me dí unos cuantos días para poder arreglar mi situación, mis sentimientos y mis deseos... y supe que simplemente que era ella justo lo que necesitaba para estar en paz conmigo y ser feliz de verdad, así cómo mi padre lo fué en sus últimos días con la madre de mi medio hermano.

Como al sexto día caminé hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede y pregunté por Kagome... yo sabía dentro de mí que ella estaría con mi hermano y debía aceptarlo... al final de cuentas... de ella era la desición, y cuando la encontré... la sorpresa fue inminente... ella se había ido... y no estaba con Inuyasha... Inuyasha estaba casado con una mujer de la aldea... una chica muy agradable de nombre Miyu, que esperaba un hijo de él.

Y hacía mucho que no sabían de ella... entonces me decidí a hablar con mi medio hermano y lo felicité por la próxima llegada de su hijo, pero le comenté de nuevo el hecho de que él no moriría.

-Sesshoumaru no te preocupes... la perla ha sido muy amable conmigo... cuándo entendió mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella (Miyu) y hacia mi bebé... y nos dejó parte de la inmortalidad a los tres... estaremos juntos...- me explicó con demasiada euforia impreganda en sus ojos... de verdad era feliz y agradecí por ello.-

Me despedí de él y de su mujer, y de mi próximo sobrino y me senté cerca del pozo... no sabía si debía ir o no por ella.

Pero al mirar hacia abajo una necesidad urgente de ella y me lancé dentro, con la esperanza de llegar hasta su época y hacerla escuchar mis sentimientos.

Más sin embargo, no llegué a ningún lado, no pude moverme de ahí.  
>Me sentí sumamante decepcionado... cerré los ojos tratándo de calmar mi furia... y fué cuando la sentí... sentí un beso cálido... apasionado que correspondí sin dudar... y entra mis brazos sentí a Kagome, a mi dulce Kagome besarme... regresó conmigo y para estar conmigo de nuevo...<p>

No hubo más preguntas, no hubo necesidad de aclarar nada... todo se resolvió con ese extraño encuentro y con ese delicioso beso.

Desde entonces no nos hemos separado... hace unos milenios Inuyasha y Miyu decidieron entregarse al paraiso y esperar a su próxima reencarnación; Kagome y yo cuidamos a sus bisnietos y a sus hijos de éstos.

Llegada la noche de aquél 3 de diciembre de un año sin importancia... ella me dió la noticia más maravillosa del mundo...

¡VOY A SER PADRE DE UNOS GEMELOS!

_»La vida nunca va a ser cómo la esperes... y jamás sería tan grande o tan pequeña para no disfrutarla... su última oportunidad llegó... más sin embargo no fué suficiente para ambos... porque Kagome e Inuyasha no volverían a estar juntos, más sin embargo si iban a ser felices.«_

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos! ¿qué les pareció el final? Bastante extraño? sí a mi también me lo pareció :P Espero me disculpen por la espera y por la extraña escena entre Inu y Kag, pero al momento de escribirla, simplemente no pude detallarla más... sentí raro que éste fic siéndo Sesshome, describiera un acto tan normal entre InuKag... fue raro, simplemente no pude... quizás porque aunque tuvo importancia para ambos, al mismo tiempo querían que sólo fuera un bello recuero y detallarla más sólo sería pensar en traición :**

**Bueno, éste fué mi final ^^ aunque ya saben que si algo no les gustó o si deseaban otro final... se aceptan sugerencias, por MP o por review, si es que alguno gusta ;)  
>Espero que les haya complacido éste capítulo, uno de los más largos que he escrito O.O<br>jajaja SALUDOS! Hasta la próxima historia :D  
><strong>

**~MIYANDY.**


	13. Puntos importantes

**HOLA! Yo de nuevo... mmm se me pasó la mano con el capítulo pasado ¿no creen? jojojo... lo siento... por eso he venido a dejar algunos puntos sobre lo que realmente quería expresar... sobre mi amiga _"DeepNiobe"_**:**_ Linda, pronto haré bien, bien mi final alterno... lo he estado escibiéndo, pero cómo que no me gusta cómo quedó... :/ Pero no desesperes, pronto estará listo. Gracias por leerme ^^.  
>~Miyandy.<em>**

**_Puntos a aclarar:_**

**_1.- Éste no es cap. XD  
><em>**

**_2.- Kikyou murió, no quise que se quedara con Inuyasha._**

**_3.- Kagome y Sesshoumaru se quedaron juntos, y Kagome le dió la noticia de que estaba embarazada._**

**_4.- La narración corrió a cargo de Sesshoumaru, al menos la última parte._**

**_5.- Kagome e Inuyasha SÍ estuvieron juntos, pero no por amor, sino por el deseo y la "duda", pues querían saber qué habría sido de ambos si se hubieran quedado juntos._**

**_6.- Inuyasha, se volvió lo que sus amigos consideraban un "buen hombre", en parte con un poco de las actitudes de todos ellos y en parte, porque creyeron que así no sufrirían._**

**_7.- En cuánto a la parejita protagonista... bueno, todo se dió gracias a la confusión de Sessho, pues no escuchó por completo la historia (o más bien no quiso) y en parte Sagittis, le castigó... creyó que sería un buen castigo de su parte, el mezclar a dos personas tan diferentes. Uno para aplacar su arrogancia y que así viera lo que realmente era amor y dos porque Kagome, al proncipio no quería revivir._**

**_8.- Inuyasha y Miyu, iban a ser inmortales, verían a su familia crecer... pero desearon al final morir para renacer... su hijo (sin nombre XD) también vivió eternamente, casi en su totalidad humano y sus hijo y sus hijos de éstos y etc... crecieron y murieron como humanos._**

**_9.- Kagome y Sesshoumaru velaron por su familia, pero casi desde la lejanía, ellos no podían saber que eran inmortales._**

**_10.- Tuvieron gemelos ^^_**

**_Y ésto fué todo... si quieren dejar algún review, es bien recibido ^^  
>De todos modos aún hace falta un final alterno que espero pronto poder tenerlo ^^<em>**

**_SALUDOS!  
><em>**


End file.
